


Solace

by DashChan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Child Abuse, Romance, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 41,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashChan/pseuds/DashChan
Summary: All Lapis ever desired was to be loved, to love someone and to feel that she has a place in this world, despite the kind of life that she has back home with parents who wanted nothing to do with her. Near the end of her senior year in Highschool Lapis met someone who she fell in love with. The two grow closer to each other, binding their love.And just when Lapis finally thought that she was moving on into a new life as she started college, her relationship with her boyfriend takes an unexpected turning point. Lapis gets to see a new side of her lover that he never before seen.Heartbroken and abused Lapis soon finds herself falling into a deep depression. Life had no meaning to her, she no longer wanted to live anymore. She wanted it all to end, but unfortunately unbeknownst to her, someone had been watching her and trying to get her attention.That is until Lapis met a boy, none other than Steven Universe. And Lapis beings to experience feelings that she had never felt before, and for once in her life perhaps she was special in someone’s eyes.Stapis Human AU





	1. Dysfuntional Past

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a human Steven Universe story, aka Stapis, Steven X Lapis. Hope you enjoy!

Diary entry: Day 65

_ My name is Lapis Lazuli and I am an only child, a junior in Crystal High. And I have to say… that my life sucks… My dad is an alcoholic and ever since that night he got drunk, my parents have always been in constant fights. As a kid I’d shut myself in my room and cry for days without end. There was so much yelling and the thought of my parents separating was tearing me apart inside. As the little girl I was, I tried to talk to them, but they always shut me out and this constant fighting was something I’d always wake up to. _

_My friends would stop coming over as their parents had realized that them being in my house to hang out was not a safe place anymore. I remember coming home from school to hear more screaming, scuffling of feet and something smashing against a wall. I’d constantly see beer and alcoholic bottles in the hallways that my dad always left and never bothered to pick them up. I loved my dad, but now he had changed, and I only felt comfort around my mother. _

_By the time I was six years old, there came the day that my mother finally snapped. It was the day my mother had grasped my arm and took me out of the house. She told me that she and dad were getting divorced and she was taking full custody over me. I remember leaving the house that was the place where I grew up in, and now it no longer was a place that I enjoyed._

_The next two years of my life was wonderful, my mother took good care of me and for once I felt like a normal child. I could go out and play with my friends, and invite them over to my house to play. Me and my mom would do everything together, including going on walks to the park. I enjoyed those precious moments I had with my mom that I will always forever cherish. However, it didn’t last long as several months later my mom was diagnosed with cancer. _

_At the time I didn’t understand the full extent of what was happening, and thought that she’d get better. But, unfortunately she did not and had died later that year. My mother’s death was the turning point that changed my life forever. I was only eight years old, and none of my other relatives could manage to take custody over me. And, after staying with a friend of my mother’s they had received a phone call that my dad wanted custody over me. And this was the day that tore me inside forever._

_Over the two years I thought that my dad had changed, but in reality he never did, he only got worse. As the eight-year-old I was, I was back in being in a toxic environment and everyday only got worse for me. Sometimes I’d come home from school to smell nausea or alcohol in the air. It was so thick that I’d always cough. My dad didn’t let me go out to play with my friends, and the more he drank and smoked weed, that’s when his anger, frustrations and mood swings began to turn on me._

_I’ll always remember the first night when I accidentally spilled my food on the floor and my dad had slapped me. The more little mistakes I did, my dad always punished me for it. It even got worse to the point where he’d put my hand onto the stove as I’d receive burns on my skin. I even received cuts and slashes on my body which many that left scars. Some days I’d go without food as my dad wouldn’t feed me anymore._

_The older I got I had to learn to cope with eating less food, and to find any scraps that I could find, including any leftovers that my dad would always throw away. It came to the point where my dad had destroyed my bed and I had to sleep in the garage on a rag. I was constantly cold and shivering, and I felt like I was trapped in darkness. My dad told me that if I told anyone what was happening that he’d disown me, and I believed him. _

_When I got into High School my dad stopped punishing me, although he’d still lash at me with hurtful words for the mistakes I did. And after all these years I had a grown a resentment for my father. My father’s health was slowly declining, and I didn’t care. I’d come home after a long day of school to find him passed out and heavily drunk on the couch with beer and alcoholic bottles littered around the room. The house always reeked, and I’d leave as I knew that he wouldn’t wake up for a long time._

_But now it’s my Senior year of High School and I plan to go to college, so I can finally leave my dad. Perhaps in college I will able to find a better life than the one that I have._

Gazing up, Lapis smiled as she tucked her journal into her ocean backpack that was dotted with colorful fish. Glancing back at the mirror of her locker Lapis smiled gently at herself. Her hair was dyed blue and she absolutely loved it, it totally suited the ocean blue eyes that twinkled.

The school bell had already rang like five minutes ago that had signaled the end of the school day. Lapis was thrilled, as she closed her locker. Walking over towards the main office she noticed the senior university form that was posted on the wall. It was a list of universities and names of seniors and what university that they were going to apply to.

“Hmmm,” humming gently, Lapis took the connected pen to the sheet of paper to write her name underneath the university titled: ‘Beach City University.’ “Sounds like a good place to go. Perhaps I could do some marine biology there or something.” The ocean had always fascinated her, and she loved marine life and animals.

“You’re going to apply for Beach City University too?” A voice asked, as Lapis craned her neck to notice a tall bulky male standing behind her. She stepped aside as a blush crept onto her cheeks as she got a glimpse of the boy’s appearance. His skin tone was slightly darker than hers, as hers was Caucasian or White. The boy also seemed to have a brighter skin tint that went across his eyes and over part of his face. But that didn’t bother the blue-haired girl, as she could feel her heart pounding as she met his dark chocolate brown eyes.

His hair was long and blond, longer than hers that barely reached her chin. Not to mention the brown and orange leather jacket he wore, with a jasper necklace dangling from his neck. One of his ears was pierced with a golden ringlet.

_Oh boi… he was so hot…_

Lapis blinked, realizing that he had asked her question. “Oh y-yeah, I’m applying for Beach City University.”

“Ha, nice me too,” the boy chuckled as he took the pen to write his name below Lapis’ underneath the same university. “You a senior too?”

“Yep,” she nodded her head, feeling her cheeks burning just by the fact that he was looking at her.

“Name’s Jasper by the way,” he winked, turning around to walk down the hall. “See you around, Lapis.”


	2. Senior Attachment

Lapis smiled, jotting down a few more notes into her journal. Sure, her senior year was hard, and she had heard from others before that they said that college would be better than Highschool. She really hoped it would be better than high school, and she believed them. Tucking a loose strand of blue hair behind her ear Lapis began to ponder as she sighed dreamily. Moving the pencil across the paper she began to write: 

'I love Jasper so much. Ever since I met him we’ve been growing closer to one another and he’s the only person that makes me feel like I handle everything in my life. My dad still drinks and now I’ve been spending more time at Jasper’s house. I always feel safer there than in my own home.  
Of course, my dad knew that something was going on and he tried many countless times to try get me and Jasper separated, but I knew what he was doing, and I was not putting up with my dad anymore. I remember my dad did cut off all communication I had with Jasper. My dad had taken my phone one day and smashed it… and I never felt more devastated than ever.

It wasn’t until Jasper and I began to communicate with letters and I remember coming home one day to find my dad holding all these letters up. I don’t know how he found them, as Jasper told me that he’d deliver them secretly in a specific spot, but somehow my dad had found them.

And I’ll never forget that time when he took the letters and burned them into the fire. I cried all day, and my dad was about to force me to never go back to school again, so that I could never be with Jasper. But, luckily he got himself drunk again and was lousy and disorientated, so I was able to escape the house and ran all the way to Jasper’s.  
Since that day, Jasper told me that he would do anything to protect me. He told me that I could always come to his house to stay and that once we both got out of high school and into college then we wouldn’t have to worry about my abusive father anymore.'

“Hey,” Lapis jumped, slightly startled as she immediately shut her notebook. Glancing behind her she noticed Aquamarine who immediately slipped a note onto her desk. 

“Jasper told me to give this to you,” she huffed, slightly irritated by the looks of it.

Taking the paper as she unfolded it, the blue-haired girl noticed the bold words written upon the scrunched-up piece of paper. 'Go outside after school to the back of the school. I have a little surprise for you dear' ~ Jasper

“Oh my,” Lapis blushed, clutching the piece of paper close to her chest. What did Jasper mean? What was the surprise? And yet she still have several hours of school left to go before she’d find out. 

And even during lunch, Lapis didn’t see Jasper at all. Usually he’d be sitting with her along with his friends, but he was gone, and the girl was only left with his three friends.

“Where’s Jasper?” She questioned. “He isn’t here.”

“Oh, he is here little brat don’t worry,” the orange haired guy snorted. Lapis ignored how he called her ‘little brat’ she had become accustomed to Jasper’s friends calling her that even though she didn’t approve it. It was just their kind of own thing they did among each other, each calling each other brats. And supposedly Lapis had learned that it was some tough love that all the guys would do to each other. 

After all, Jasper was on the football team, so he did have a large stature and muscular arms. And Lapis could never get that muscular hot image of him out of her mind.

“Oh,” Lapis took out her sack lunch. “Then where is he?”

“He’s working on your little surprise is what he said,” the boy leaned back casually. “And don’t ask me what I know that it is. That brat didn’t tell me a peep about it.”

“Okay,” Lapis decided to not press any further. It must’ve been an important surprise for her if Jasper was even willing to skip lunch.

As many hours had thus passed, filled with boring lectures and loads of homework that Lapis swore that she was going to be dead by the end of the day, the school bell had rang signifying the end of the school day.

“Finally!” Lapis immediately grasped her backpack as she stood up, only for her shoulder to be bumped against roughly.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Aquamarine sneered. “Watch where you’re going you blue slut,” she hissed.

Lapis huffed, gripping onto the straps of her backpack. As much as Aquamarine was kind enough to hand her Jasper’s note, the bratty girl was still known for being one of the most preppiest in the entire school. Not to mention that she was popular and bullied anyone she pleased, and nobody dared to get onto her bad side otherwise you’d never see the light of day. The girl still remembered when Aquamarine used to bully her all the time, and now in senior year she still did a few times, just less frequent.   
'Just ignore her… she’s not worth your time…' Lapis breathed in deeply trying to keep her emotions together. Jasper has a surprise for you and your day is going to be great and not a bad one.

With that she exited the science classroom, strolling down the busy hallway as she managed to get out through the back entrance of the school. The sidewalk was completely abandoned as not many people went out this way after school.

“Hmmm, where is-?” Freezing as a dash of color caught the girl’s eyes, she gazed down to see colorful hues of letters displayed along the cement. It was none other than chalk and orange rose petals dotted around the vibrant art.

Hands flew to her mouth as Lapis gasped sharply, the feeling of excitement and joy rose within her once she had read the message. "Will you go to prom with me, Lapis Lazuli?” That’s when the girl finally noticed Jasper who had appeared from behind the bush, holding a box of donuts and something sparkling inside as well.

“YES!” She flung herself at Jasper, wrapping her arms around him as she giggled. He smiled, tugging her close before kissing her cheek. This was the first time that Lapis had ever been asked to a dance before and she knew it was going to be wonderful, considering Jasper was her boyfriend now. 

“Heh, I knew you’d accept,” Jasper chuckled softly. He opened the little box to pull out a small little crown that was with donuts. “And you are going to be the prom queen,” he placed the crown upon Lapis’ head. “Since I may be on the football team, but have you forgotten that I am an SBO as well?”

“Oh my…” tears immediately flooded through her eyes. She couldn’t believe it, was this all really happening? She didn’t deserve all this.

“And don’t say you deserve this, when in fact you do,” Jasper wrapped his arms around her, tugging her against him. He smiled as Lapis found herself entranced into his gaze. The gap closed between them as their lips met, holding each other close to each other dearly. 

Lapis didn’t know what she’d do without him, for the fact that he was here made senior year all better.


	3. Acceptance

Lapis spent the next few weeks studying hard for exams and homework. She knew that if she wanted to go to college she needed to get good grades for them to accept her, and hopefully they still would accept her. And not to mention that Senior Prom was soon coming up and the girl knew that she had to keep quiet about everything as she didn’t want her dad to ruin this special date with her boyfriend. He didn’t accept anything she did so why would she trust him to tell him about things?

Luckily, one of Jasper’s guy friends had a girlfriend that was willing to help Lapis out to find the perfect prom dress and promised she’d keep it, as Lapis asked her to. The blue-haired girl knew that if her father found out about the prom dress he’d tear it to shreds and forbid her from going. 

Gazing at the clock, a smile grew on her face. It was only two in the afternoon and in five minutes she would go over to meet this girl, so they could go out dress shopping.  
“Lapis… Lazuli…”

Upon hearing her full name, she raised her head in alarm, noticing how her father staggered from the kitchen. Her father’s eyes were dull and red with a shaggy beard, his clothes were ragged, and he reeked of alcohol as usual. In one hand he was holding an empty bottle, and in the other he held an envelope.

Lapis’ eyes widened in horror. She remembered that she had taken the time after school weeks back to submit her college application to Beach City University. She didn’t know that she’d be getting a response back this early by mail, and now it was in her dad’s hands.

“No… that’s mine… please give it back…” she desperately reached towards the envelope.

“No, this is mine now,” her dad hissed moving his hand back away from her reach. “What is this? Another letter from your pathetic boyfriend Jasper?”

Her heart was beginning to pound relentlessly in her chest. If her dad opened it up and read it and found out that she was trying to apply to go to college then it was over for her. He’d punish her beyond anything back as he did when she was little and perhaps even result in her death. She never be able to leave and be confined here forever.

“Give it back!” She made another attempt to grasp the envelope only to be slapped across the face as she grunted, feeling her cheek slamming against the wall. 

“Not unless I find out what this is,” he began to tear at the lid of the envelope to proceed into pulling out the paper. “I swear if you ever plan to leave… then I will punish you. You will never leave this place, you hear me? You’re nothing but a useless daughter and should’ve died long ago along with your mother… and I will burn this letter.”

Tears blurred Lapis’ vision at the mention of her mother. How dare her dad tell her that she should be dead just like her mother? It was like he didn’t even care that she was dead, and he didn’t care about his daughter… he never did… she was always nothing but useless. Her father was chuckling as Lapis’ found her herself moving rapidly. Everything was a sudden blur, she had grasped another empty bottle from the table and smashed it against her father’s head. 

He howled, dropping the envelope as blood trickled down the side of his head. “You… did you just hit me?” he turned, to glare with a murderous expression on his face.  
Lapis felt herself bump against the corner of the table. She felt like she was a helpless little child again, when her father would punish her for everything wrong she did and taking out his rage upon her.

No…. she wouldn’t do this again… she didn’t want to suffer the physical abuse…let it alone she felt like she wanted to die… and now that she had Jasper it gave her something to live for… "No…” she straightened her back, glaring back at her father. “I’m not letting you get to me.” She happened to grasp the closest object to her and that was a knife.

“Oh,” her father laughed bitterly. “I see how it is… you’re going to stab me with that? You would dare to kill your own father?” He wore a ferocious expression that she had seen all too well.

Lapis bit her lip tightly. As much as she hated him, he was still her father and she could never bring herself to kill him. He was the only person with her same blood left, even if she hated him with every fiber of her being. "No.. but I will do this,” she moved forward much too quickly for her father to react, due to his drunken state as she headbutted the butt of the knife over his head. He immediately passed out, falling unconscious onto the wooden floor. Lapis took the knife to place it back into one of the drawers. Her father would most likely not remember a thing since he’d drink himself to death. She had doubt that he was going to die one day due to his alcohol addiction.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she grasped the envelope as she rushed out from the house. She’d have to open up the letter later since it stated on the front not to open it until a week later. So, therefore, she gave it to Jasper to keep it safe for the meantime. It was crazy to think that her senior year was almost over, and she’d soon be heading off into college.  
Taking the opportunity to go to the designated girls’ house Lapis found that she had enjoyed the dress shopping. For she selected a gorgeous ocean-blue fluffy prom dress. This was going to be perfect and she could hardly wait for this Saturday, and that would be coming in two days.

The next two days went by smoothly as Lapis’ father didn’t wake up until a day later. She had put him on the couch with a bottle in his hand. He had woken up asking what had happened and she told him that he was so drunk that he accidentally slipped and scrapped his forehead against one of the bottle shards that was litter about his feet.  
She knew that lying wasn’t good, but she had to do it for her safety. Her father was too drunk to understand everything clearly and wouldn’t bother her any further.   
The day her prom came, she had come up with a perfect excuse to get out of the house. She decided that she’d place several sleeping pills into a cup of tea to give to her father. As the tablets slowly dissolved she knew that her plan would work. It would be perfect, for her father would be passed out for the entire day, not ever knowing that she had left the house at all. 

“Here, Dad, I made you some tea,” she held up the white mug.

“Don’t want it… why should I take a cup of tea from a worthless girl?”

She winced slightly at his words before letting out a small sigh. “Well, I figured I’d serve you some tea since sometimes you want me to be doing things for you, right?”

“That’s t-true…” her father slurred, humming to himself. “Give me the tea.” With that she handed him the tea as he took a sip of it not noticing anything suspicious before he yawned. 

“Hmm, I feel… oddly… sleepy…”

“Maybe you should rest,” she grasped a blanket to drape over him, watching him intently until he was fully consumed with sleep. “Finally, this all went according to plan.” She smirked, before walked out to open the door, thus closing it behind her. That’s when she made a dash back towards Laina’s house to get her prom dress and all her makeup on for the dance.

It didn’t take long, about an hour at the latest until Lapis was gazing at herself in the mirror. She looked so stunningly gorgeous that she could hardly believe that it was even her.  
The doorbell rang as she gasped, as Laina took a hold of her shoulders. “You’ve got this, Lapis. This is the night of your life.” The blue-haired girl nodded her head. She walked out from the room, slowly trudging down the stairs to open the front door to be greeted by Jasper. He was wearing a vibrant blue suit with his hair down and long as usual.

“Lapis,” he bowed, holding out a hand as he slipped a corsage over her wrist.

“Oh Jasper, this is gorgeous,” her eyes sparkled softly.

“Not as gorgeous as you my dear,” he chuckled. “Shall we?” She took his arm as he guided her out towards his limousine car, and being the gentleman, he was he opened the door for her to get inside. 

That night was the best night of Lapis’ entire life. The music was wonderful, and dazzling and she never knew that Jasper was such an amazing dancer, he was totally pro at it. The two of them had whisked away, slow dancing in a waltz.

“Have I ever told you how gorgeous your eyes are?” Jasper whispered.

“No, but I’m sure you have,” Lapis giggled softly.

“Well, your eyes are stunningly gorgeous Lapis. I always get completely lost in them. I can never get enough of you,” with that he dipped her, leaning his head down to press his lips against hers. Lapis closed her eyes, the feeling of bliss washing over her body as she kissed him back gently. Their lips moved softly in sync, and Lapis swore that she could feel both of their hearts beating. 

The entire night was so romantic as Lapis didn’t want it to end. She would always cherish this moment and had never felt much closer to Jasper than ever before. They didn’t even return until late as Lapis felt like that she’d fall asleep in any moment. Jasper had to practically carry her to Laina’s house as the girl had to help her change her out of her prom dress. Lapis thanked Laina for letting her stay at her house and for the dress shopping, she had really appreciated it and everything. It wasn’t long before she and Jasper shared another kiss, more like a goodnight kiss before she headed back home. 

Much to her relief, her father was still sleeping on the couch, snoring loudly as she wrinkled her nose to enter the garage. The garage was the only place in the house that didn’t reek with alcohol and her room was too damaged, so she didn’t want to sleep there. The garage was the only place that she could sleep. She still had the same rag that she had from her childhood, but Jasper had given some blankets so at least that was something.  
Sighing softly, she closed her eyes as she willed herself into deep sleep. 

The next morning was a bright Sunday morning, and it was no different for Lapis to wake up to hearing her father cursing loudly and a bottle being smashed against the wall, followed by a groaning noise. He was slowly showing signs of sickness, and some days she’d hear him hacking and coughing. She still didn’t do anything about it, only ignoring him. She knew that he brought this upon himself, and he didn’t want any help.

Taking out the envelope that she had hidden underneath her blanket bed she clutched it close to her chest. Two days ago, was too close that her father had almost found out about her college submission. Shoving the tucked-up letter into her shirt, she slowly tiptoed out from the garage to try to sneak outside. Her father was too busy groaning, grasping a knife and jabbing it repeatedly at the wall. He didn’t even notice her slip past him and out the door as she had closed the door just as he stabbed the knife into the wall. 

“Now this is the moment…” she walked out, clutching the note close to her side as she walked out onto grass that was lightly sprinkled with dew. It didn’t take long for her to cross the street and into the next neighbor to find herself on Jasper’s porch. He must’ve seen her coming from his window for he had already opened the door and hugged her. “You ready to find out?”

She nodded her head, as she walked into his living room sitting beside him on the green couch. Jasper was the first to pull out the letter from his envelope as he skimmed his eyes along the paper. A grin appeared on his face as he turned towards her.

“Let me guess, you got in?” Lapis smiled.

“Yes, Beach City University accepted my application.”

“That’s great, now let’s see if they accepted me as well..” Now it was Lapis’ turn to read her letter. She read the first few sentences out loud. It felt like her heart was pounding in her chest, and her hands were beginning to sweat in anticipation. 

May 30, 2018  
Dear Lapis Lazuli:  
Congratulations! Your admission to Beach City University has been accepted. We are thrilled to have your talents contribute to our diverse University and to reach to your full potential.   
Lapis didn’t read the rest, as that was all that was needed to be read. “I got in!” She couldn’t describe the joy that she felt.

“We both got in! We’ll be together!” Jasper wrapped her into a tight hug. Lapis could feel herself half laughing and half crying happily. 

Her dream had finally come true. She could now go out and to pursue the life that she wanted, to be away from her abusive father and to grow and live with Jasper. She couldn’t ask for anything better.


	4. Beach City University

Lapis smiled as she picked up all her belongings. Today was the day that she would finally leave, and she was going to share an apartment with Jasper. She couldn’t describe the joy and excitement that she felt. She was going to live with her loved one, and she’d be away from her abusive father and would no longer have to worry about him.

Hauling all her blankets into her arms, and an old photo of her mother she walked out from the garage, noticing her father passed out on the couch as usually. She noticed a bowl that reeked of bile that was beside him. Closing her eyes as she took in the last moment that she knew would be the last of ever being in this devastating house. There were so many memories she wanted to forget and now she was leaving this place.

Taking a step forward Lapis swung open the door and walked out not even caring if she had slammed the door shut. She dashed down the porch steps and out towards Jasper’s yellow aconda. He opened her door for her to get inside, as she settled into the passenger seat.

Buckling up, Lapis gazing out the back window as her house disappeared out in the distance.

“Don’t worry,” Jasper reached over, placing a gentle hand onto her thigh. “You don’t have to worry about that anymore.”

“Right,” Lapis nodded her head. “Because I’m now going to college and going to make my life how I want it to be.”

“Exactly, and you have me beside you, all the way dear.”

Lapis smiled, breathing in deeply. She was going to embrace this opportunity and take marine as her major. Perhaps she’ll find something that she would want to do. She did want to study marine animals the ocean life, as that has always caught her interest. 

Jasper had told her that he wanted to go into engineering and working with automobiles. The two would soon be going into Beach City University and taking their classes, even though none of them had any of the same classes. But they were going to be living in the same apartment, so they’d always see each other. The drive to Beach City had taken over three days and Lapis was sure that she spent most of the entire designated days sleeping in the car. It was all they could afford rather than taking an airplane flight.

The moment they drove into the city, Lapis had woken up and was amazed by the stunning sight. She never thought that a city could be so gorgeous, and not to mention the beach was legit close by right on the border. The University was a large building on the beach sand, just beneath and in front of the cliffside that the lighthouse stood upon. 

“We’re here,” Jasper grinned as he turned the wheel to drive down the city to a small apartment complex.

Lapis grinned, gazing ahead as Jasper parked the car into the parking garage. The apartment complex didn’t look too bad. They weren’t the best in shape, but it would still do. She and Jasper then proceeded to take all their belongings into their apartment as they began to set up the place.

“This is good,” Lapis gazed at the single king-sized bed in the single bedroom. The kitchen and living room was small, but still was durable. She set the photo of her mom into a drawer while Jasper took the other shelf with drawers. 

It didn’t take long before their place was finally set up and they could go to bed. The next two days gave them time to get used to their new surroundings until school would start.

“What time are you classes again?” Jasper leaned over Lapis as she was gazing at her laptop. An ocean-teal blue wave dotted the top lid of her laptop.

“Nine in the morning all the way to 12:45 in the afternoon. I have three classes every day, except for two on Friday. Monday and Wednesdays are mostly some general classes. Then Tuesday and Thursday are Marine Biology, Marine Botany, Oceanography. On Fridays I have Marine Ecology and Ichthyology.”

“Ichthy- what?” Jasper’s brows scrunched in

“It’s the study of fish,” Lapis replied. “Sounds interesting.”

“Well, if Marine Biology is what you want to do then go for it. I’ll support anything you chose. Seems like my classes start around the same time and I’ll be out only a little bit later.”

“That’s durable enough,” Lapis smiled, meeting Jasper’s gaze. He smiled back before leaning forward to press a kiss to her lips. “Mmmm~”

“Heh~” Jasper wrapped an arm around her waist, tugging her into his lap. “My Lapis~” She leaned against his chest, softly closing her eyes. She felt content and safe just right here in his arms where she belonged. 

She could feel his hot breath breathing against her neck and it made her shiver with pleasure. They were awfully close, and she did dream of having passionate love with him. But now wasn’t the perfect time, especially when they would start their first day at the university tomorrow, they would need a good night's sleep.

“Jasper~” she tugged against him as she felt lips smooch against her neck. “Come on, we can’t. You know we need to have good sleep tonight.”

Huffing, Jasper lifted his head as he let out an exasperated sigh. “Yeah… you’re right…”

“Sorry babe,” she touched cupped his cheek. “We can do it sometime later… I’m just not ready yet either…”

“I understand,” Jasper softly touched her hand, smiling genuinely at her. “Whenever you feel ready we can do it.” He tugged her against him, hauling his arms underneath to pick her up and take her to the bed. Where the two of them cuddled against each other soon falling asleep.

The next morning was a total hassle. Lapis had never felt such excitement and nervousness at the same time. It surely was an odd feeling, but she had managed to find her way around campus. The university was stunningly beautiful, almost like some sort of magical temple, and not to mention it was right out on the beach, so you could see the sight of the dazzling ocean, with rays of sunshine glittering across the waves. 

Everything wasn’t as bad as Lapis thought it would be. She knew was ready for this and she find all of her classes to pique her interest, except for the general courses. The entire week was soon rolling by as Lapis was slowly getting accustomed to the college student routine and living at the apartment with Jasper. There were so many people here at the university that Lapis could barely believe her eyes. She remembered her professor Holly Blue who was quite a strict professor. 

Lapis was sitting in her seat as she gazed around. This was her English class and she had noticed a curly haired boy who sat in the front while she sat in the back.  
The professor began to call attendance to check if everyone was here in the right class. Lapis sat there waiting for her name to be called as she listened intently.

“Carnelian Nicolini?”

“Here!” A red-haired girl raised her hand. Her hair seemed to catch Lapis’ attention. Lapis had dyed her own hair blue and from the looks of it she could tell that this short-haired girl dyed her hair red. 

“Skinny Jasper?” A hand rose and when Lapis expected there to be giggling due to that happening in high school. She found that nobody laughed at all, they were all sincere and polite, respecting each other. So, it was true that everyone said that college was way better than high school. 

“Connie Maheswaran?”

“Here,” a dark-skinned girl raised her hand politely.

“Garnet Martinez?”

“That would be I,” a tall dark-skinned girl with black afro hair raised her hand.

“Lapis Lazuli?”

“Right here,” Lapis raised her hand informing professor Blue that she was here. The professor’s hair was twirled into a bun on both sides of her head as she marked down onto a sheet of paper.

“Amethyst Quartz?”

“That’s me,” another shorty like Carnelian perked her head up. Her skin was that of a dark tan, with light freckles dotting her cheeks and dyed lavender hair. 

“Steven Universe?”

“Here!” Lapis blinked, that must’ve been that guy with curly brown hair, sitting next to the brown skinned girl. The two were holding hands briefly under the table, smiling at each other. 

“Peridot Rayner?”

“HERE!” The entire class flinched at her loud outburst. “Sorry,” Lapis noticed the blond hair girl slowly lower her hand. 

“Pearl White?”

“I am here.” Lapis noticed the talk and skinny girl who sat reverently in her seat beside Amethyst. Her skin was a pale white with her peach-colored hair up in a pixie cut style.   
The teacher continued to call names until every name had been said. Once done with attendance the professor began to explain that her name was Holly Blue, and that they could all call her Professor Blue, or Miss Blue. 

As Lapis began to take notes she noticed how the ‘Steven’ seemed to know all those several people around him. He was talking to Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst and Peridot and even Connie who was supposedly that girl beside him. Garnet and Pearl all seemed older like they were juniors here, while Amethyst just looked a sophomore while Peridot, Connie and Steven looked like freshmen just like Lapis herself. 

The entire lecture for an hour wasn’t too bad as this was the last class that Lapis had for the day. The next day would be better since she’s have classes to her Marine Biology Major. Upon leaving the classroom Lapis reached into her backpack to pull out an umbrella as she noticed that it was starting to rain outside. She actually didn’t mind the rain and loved water. It was always fascinating to her. As she was leaving campus and crossing the beach into town, Lapis stopped at a street crosswalk waiting for it to be safe to cross. Beside her she noticed that shorter blonde that she had seen earlier in class.

“Hi,” the girl shoved her hands into her green jacket pocket. “Names Peridot, but you can call me Peri.”

“Mmhmmm,” Lapis mused gently, not showing any interest with talking to this girl.

“Your Lapis right?” The blond tilted her head up to gaze up at her. She was now standing under the umbrella that Lapis held in her hand. And Lapis didn’t expect that they now were having a conversation as they walked across the street in the rain. For once Lapis never felt so connected to someone, she didn’t really make friends, but she suddenly felt like that she and Peridot were meant to be best friends. Ever since this first day they were hanging out together and it was like they had been friends their whole lives.

Sometimes Peridot would come over to help Lapis with her marine botany homework as they both had a similar botany class. Peridot told Lapis that her major was Engineering as she wanted to be a scientist, but she was taking botany as she was also fascinated with plants and life. Much to Lapis’ acknowledgment Jasper was having success in working with automobiles. He’d always come back with dirty hands and a ripped shirt. Lapis always found it hot to see his abs showing through his torn shirt. After her study date with Peridot Lapis was back at her apartment, cleaning around. She was waiting for Jasper to return and they could have some quality time together. However, several hours had passed and he still hadn’t come home.

“Where is he?” Lapis was beginning to panic. She pulled out a marine animals book to try to occupy some time with her mind.

It wasn’t until late evening that Jasper had returned. The moment the door opened Lapis heard him chuckling. Turning her head to see the latter, she noticed him on his phone.

“Yes, heh that was amazing. I loved tonight. Don’t worry, I’ll see you tomorrow~” With that he hung up, throwing his dirty jacket onto the couch as Lapis had to move to avoid getting any dirty splotches onto herself. She could feel her stomach twisting, who the heck was he talking to? And what was this strong odor that she could smell?

She took a whiff, eyes widening as Jasper immediately went to the fridge to get some food. “Hey, honey I’m back. Sorry I was late.”

That strong odor…. that familiar smell… Lapis could recognize that foul scent anywhere. Alcohol. 

“Jasper,” she stood abruptly facing him as he turned around, he was munching on some leftovers that he took from the fridge.

“Hm?” His balance staggered slightly as he leaned back against the fridge.

“Where were you? Were you actually?... You reek of alcohol. Were you drinking?”

“It’s no big deal, sweetie. I just went out with some friends to get drunk and had a fun time. It was a blast! The party was lit~” he wrapped an arm around her, his hand sneaking underneath her shirt to touch her stomach.

“Jasper…” Lapis removed her hand. “Don’t you realize what you’re doing? This is bad for you! Drinking alcohol will only make your health go downhill, break relationships and other problems to occur…”

Jasper scowled, leaning back. “You don’t tell me what to do, brat.” He sneered, before grasping the pizza box and walking into their bedroom as he shut the door loudly.   
Lapis gasped, clenching her fists at her sides. No… this shouldn’t be happening… She wouldn’t let her boyfriend go down that dark path that drinking and drug addiction would always lead to. This is what happened to her own father and she didn’t want Jasper to suffer the same thing.


	5. Crimson Tides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains abuse, and rape scene. Read with viewer discretion.

A phone began to buzz, vibrating against a countertop. 

“Oh? Who is this?” A tall skinny pale female picked up the small device. “Oh, it’s her. Steven!” 

“Yes, Pearl?” There was the sound of someone shuffling from upon the loft up above, that could be seen from the living room and kitchen. Steven’s room was more out in the open than the others, that consisted of Amethyst, Pearl and Garnet’s as their rooms were down a small hallway. 

“What is it?” The boy jumped from the stairs and into the kitchen. 

“It’s Connie, she texted you,” Pearl handed him his phone.

Amethyst chuckled as she lunged onto the couch, munching onto a slice of pizza as she was watching TV. The coffee table was littered crumbs, along with a pizza box and some spilled soda.

“Amethyst!” Pearl scolded, clearly annoyed by the disarrayed mess that the younger girl had made.

Amethyst gazed up, flicking her purple highlights. “Hm?”

“Please, try to keep yourself for once,” Pearl sighed. Amethyst was always littering her stuff around, she wasn’t organized as Pearl would like the place to be.

“Chill P, it’s not that bad.”

Steven gazed at his phone grinning at the message that he got from Connie.

Connie: Hey, Steven want to go out tonight to the dance party on the board walk?

Using both fingers to type a response in less than a few seconds he replied:

Steven: Of course, babe, that sounds fun! 

Connie: Great! I’ll see you there then at seven! 

“You are going out with Connie again?” Steven lifted his gaze, noticing how Garnet was now standing beside him. He may have only three female roommates, but they were like his family. They all did know his mom before even though they didn’t go to college until later.

“Yeah, Connie invited me to go to a dance. It’ll be another date night.”

“Heh,” Garnet ruffled the curls of his hair, giving him a noogie as Steven squirmed.

“Hey! Cut that out!”

“Our Cutie-pie is growing up and now he’s in love,” Garnet smiled.

“Yes,” Pearl clasped her hands together, with a twinkle in her eyes. “You and Connie are so cute together!”

The boy could feel himself blush in embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his head. “Naaaaaaaah.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Go get her tiger!” Amethyst snickered, only to receive a ‘are you serious?’ look from Pearl. 

“You guys! Stop,” Steven could feel his face flushing deeply. “You’re making me blush!”

The three of them chuckled with Steven pouting playfully. His guardians were always teasing him, although he didn’t mind at all.

Meanwhile… in a particular apartment

Lapis sighed, staring down at her marine biology textbook. It had been several days since that first drinking ordeal. She had taken some precautions in order to prevent Jasper from getting himself more drunk. She assisted that he be home at a certain time, and lately he’d respond with bashfulness wouldn’t appreciate all the little things she would try to do to him. Like making him dinner, making his bed and cleaning the house.

It wasn’t until she was starting to feel like she was slowly becoming a slave. He’d return home telling her to get everything for him, and he’d throw all his dirty laundry across the floor.

The girl let out another sigh as she pulled down her white shirt sleeve to reveal a little bitemark on her neck. Yesterday was a horrible day… a day that she wanted to forget…. Jasper had came home more drunk than ever and Lapis tried to tell him to go to bed but he wouldn’t insist.

“Jasper…” she squeaked feeling an arm snake around her body until it came to touch her breasts. Her eyes widened in alarm as she turned to face him. “What are you?”

“Shhhh~” he silenced her by tugging her forcefully against him, smashing his lips into hers. Their kiss wasn’t soft, but rather rough and Lapis squirmed feeling uncomfortable. She didn’t like this… he reeked, he smelled, and he was gripping and kissing her a little too roughly. 

“Jasper, stop I don’t want to-“

“Shhhh~ Don’t worry I’ll make this fun. Just enjoy this night~” She suddenly felt herself being pinned against the bed and Jasper had taken some rope tying her hands together and against the bed. He then proceeded to tear off her clothes, ripping them to shreds until she was bare before him. Jasper’s eyes were dark and lustful, as he let out a vicious growl.

“J-Jasper…” she pleaded, struggling against the rope. “S-stop… p-please…” She knew where this was going, and she didn’t want it. Jasper was already tearing off his clothes and she was naked before him and the way he was looking at her. She’d never forget that look, a look of lust, a look that made her feel like she was nothing but an object of pleasure. 

“Hush,” Jasper snapped, reaching over the side of the bed and brought something to gag Lapis’ mouth with to silence her completely. “Shut up, and let us have this night~”  
Her thrashes were in vain since her hands were tied up above her and she was stuck against the bed. She couldn’t scream since her mouth was muffled. Everything was a sudden flash of a blur. She could vaguely remember the sting of tears streaming down her face. The way the ropes were digging into her wrists that it was making her skin itch and burn.  
Everything was a boiling bit of lava, an excruciating white flaring pain. Jasper was all over her, hands, lips and teeth. The way he sank his teeth against her neck until it drew blood. She was sweating fervently and crying, even though any sound she could make was muffled. 

Then she could feel something entering her, and a searing pain that ripped her apart. She let out a cry a silent hoarse scream. This wasn’t love…. nor pleasant pleasure… everything hurt and all she felt was rigorous pain. Jasper was bashing her into the core, tearing her insides as she felt as if her heart and body were breaking at every second.   
When all the fervid heat had finally died, Jasper had collapsed beside her and immediately passed out and drooled against his pillow due to his drunken state. 

Lapis’ body was quivering intensely, as she barely had managed to free her wrists now that Jasper’s weight was off her. Her breathing was heavy with her heart beat racing higher than normal as she gazed down between her legs to find blood oozing out from her. There was a puddle of fresh blood on the bed and that’s when Lapis tugged her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. She rocked back and forth, her eyes red from crying as she sobbed herself to sleep.

Even though she hardly had sleep, the next day Jasper had left like as if nothing had happened. Lapis tried to go about her day acting like everything was fine. She knew she had dark circles under her eyes, but she didn’t care. She tried to cover up her dark circles with some makeup as she made her way back to school.

She felt so traumatized, and was conscious of everything that was happening around her. The way people would glance and gaze at her, she felt as if everyone was somehow glaring at her. Lapis remembered sitting in class and not bothering to pay attention as gazed down the entire time.

“Hey, you are doing okay?” she gazed up noticed Peridot giving her a concerned look.

“I’m fine,” she replied. That’s when she noticed Steven sparing a glance at her from his seat. She let out a sigh as she quickly gathered all her belongings once the class was ended and everyone was dismissed by the professor. 

She had moved to avoid Peridot from having any other interventions with her. She didn’t want to talk anyone, and she had made a beeline back to her apartment.   
Now she was here sitting in her apartment, gazing out the window. The sky was cloudy, and she knew that Jasper would soon be back in several hours. And she was frightened by what would happen… especially after last night… She never expected herself to be raped by the person she loved..

Hours Later:

Steven had got himself dressed and ready for the evening as he went out saying bye to his guardians before he met up with Connie. The two of them took Connie’s car to drive to a warehouse on the boardwalk and they noticed people gathered all around and dancing. 

It wasn’t long before Connie and Steven had joined in. Lars was there along with all the cool kids and Sadie. When the music turned into slow dancing, Steven turned extending a hand towards Connie.

“Shall we?”

She obliged, taking his hand as the two of them began to twirl around each other, both of their cheeks flushed rosy red. Steven couldn’t help himself from kissing her lips as he drew her closer to him. He held her gently smiling as they pulled apart for air. The slow music had died, and Connie had chuckled. This night was surely the best, and romantic that’s for sure.

When both Steven and Connie went to get a glass of water and some snacks the environment of the party suddenly changed drastically. Lars, Sadie, and the cool kids were standing beside the couple as they all had noticed someone had brought alcohol and beers and now people were passing drinks around and smoking, including weed. People began to laugh at others, some throwing up and stumbling. 

“Steven…” Connie was clutching onto his arm.

“We should leave,” Steven gazed around as several drunk people were pointing at him and others, giggling and holding up their glasses. 

“Yeah we should.”

Steven happened to shift his gaze to the side of the snack table eavesdropping as he noticed a big long-haired guy leaning against a table with a large lady beside him. Her body was huge and round, including her hips and her hair was that of an ebony color. 

“Jasper, you sure she isn’t here?”

“Of course not, she never bothers anyway,” Jasper chuckled taking a swig of another strong drink. “Lapis is nothing but a mere girlfriend, an idiotic slut anyway.”

Steven could feel his eyes widen in shock. Wait… was that…. Jasper was Lapis’ girlfriend????

“Steven,” he could feel Connie tugging onto his arm.

The lady chuckled, wrapping her arms around Jasper as he did so in return before leaning down to kiss her deeply, pressing her against the table as his hand snuck under her velvet dress to touch her body. 

“Holy stars….” Steven ushered under his breath. He shook his head before quickly following suit after Connie as the couple left the party. Lars, Sadie and the cool kids had subsequently followed them, they too leaving the party in order to avoid any trouble or anything devastating. 

Steven couldn’t believe his ears nor his eyes. He never knew that Lapis Lazuli the girl who was always in his English class, and he had said hi to her once, but they weren’t exactly friends like Peridot was with her. But just the fact that he found out that Lapis had a boyfriend and he was cheating on her… He immediately knew something was terribly wrong… For she did also looked depressed earlier even though he didn’t say anything, but he had clearly noticed. He knew he needed to tell her of this… to talk to her and to Peridot as well since she was Lapis’ friend. 

Back at Lapis’ Apartment:

An hour had passed, and Lapis knew that Jasper would be coming back to demand her to feed him food. But she didn’t feel like doing it tonight.

“He’s going to have to make his own food…” she walked to go into the bathroom. Her mind was swirling with thoughts and feelings and she didn’t know what she felt exactly. She could feel hurt, pain, anger, sadness, and something dark that was trying to creep into her mind. She had never felt so broken than ever since last night… she felt nasty, her confidence with Jasper had suddenly fractured mind her own confidence about herself and body.

Lapis shut the door as she took off her clothes. At least she had stopped bleeding, but nothing would be ever be the same again. She turned on the bathtub facet to fill up the tub with hot-warm water. Once it was at a desired height she slipped in as she tried to will herself to relax. 

Her short moment of relaxation was soon interrupted by the sound of the door slamming open. Jasper was finally home, and she wanted nothing other than to disappear. Sinking into the water further, until the liquid was at her chin she let out a sigh. She could hear staggering and Jasper throwing stuff around as usual. He had been doing this for weeks, he was suddenly becoming more violent. 

“LAPIS!” She could hear her name being shouted. “Where is my dinner!?” That’s when the bathroom knob was jostling. Lapis had locked the door as she wanted alone time to herself.

“Not now,” she replied. “You make your own dinner tonight for once. I’m relaxing.”

“No, you’re not….” Jasper growled. “You are going to know your place for you will make me dinner.”

Lapis pursed her lips blowing bubbles into the bath water. She could tell he was drunk as usual, even just by the tone of his voice and the way his words slurred. The door began to rattle loudly before the hinges screeched, as the door was thrust open. Her eyes flew open as she gazed at Jasper who clenched a key in his hand before throwing it behind him. Fury was blazing his eyes and if looks could kill Lapis was already dead. 

“I ordered you to make my dinner…” he sauntered over towards her. “Get your slutty self out of that pathetic bath right now!”

“No.” Jasper cocked his head, a sly smile creeping onto his lips. She noticed some alcohol leaking from his lips, and even some reddish mark. That was odd, did he bite something or do something to his lip? But she didn’t care, she was going to stand up for once against him. Ever since they had moved together she had always been making him dinner and doing everything for him. Lapis was done being thrown around like a ragdoll, especially since she suffered the most traumatizing experience she had last night beside all the abuse her father would implement upon her.

“What did you say?”

“I said no,” Lapis turned her gaze up to glare at Jasper. “I will not be doing anything for you.”

“That’s it!” Jasper moved abruptly, hands pressing down onto Lapis head as she could feel herself being submerged under the water. She thrashed viciously, feeling bubbles and water streaming through her lips as she gurgled. She tried to rip Jasper’s grip off her head, however, he was way too strong. Her strength was nothing against his brute strength and that’s when Lapis could feel peripheral edges of her vision slowly fading black until it fully consumed her. She could feel herself choking and she couldn’t breathe… and darkness had thrown itself over her, taking her consciousness away as well.


	6. Bloody Disclosure

There was a burning sensation and the flooding of vibrant light. The light was blinding, and Lapis felt the relief of air entering her lungs, since she didn’t know how long she had been oxygen deprived. It must’ve been for a while since the oxygen was making her lungs burn like she had rash inside. 

Twisting her head to scrutinize her surroundings Lapis found that she was laying on Jasper’s bed. She was still naked but the horror that seized her forced her to sit up upon seeing Jasper. She could feel fear twisting inside her and Jasper’s body looming above hers. A rough, calloused hand gripped her chin forcing her gaze to meet his. Jasper’s eyes were red, and she could tell that he was trying to control his violent behavior and anger.

“YOU…. you are making my dinner this instant.” She gulped only to receive a slap onto her thigh. Yelping at the harsh contact as Lapis could notice a red mark beginning to form and the sting of pain from the force of the slap. She nodded her head hastily as she stood up.

“Y-yes… I’ll make your dinner…”

“Good girl~” Jasper stepped back, smiling gently.

Lapis wasted no time in hurriedly getting dressed and rushing into the kitchen to get started on Jasper’s favorite meal. It was none other than steak with hot steaming sticky rice and she knew that Jasper would love it.

“You don’t matter…” she whispered to herself. “You serve him… and you do everything he says…you’re just a puppet…” As much as she hated the notion of being an object and a controlled puppet to Jasper, the fact that she stood up against him and he nearly drowned her into the tub terrorized the wits out from her. Jasper was stronger than her and could kill her in an instant if he wanted and she knew that she was nothing against him. 

That night after dinner Jasper had fallen asleep early and Lapis decided to sleep on the couch. She couldn’t bare to be in the same room with him, especially not on the bed where she had been raped… it was causing traumatic memories to spread through her mind. 

Her mind was feeling broken and she felt broken herself… she felt like she couldn’t trust anyone… and somehow her anxiety was higher than ever… She never really had anxiety until now…

The next day didn’t feel any better as Lapis had left for school along with Jasper. Jasper didn’t kiss her, only groping her butt as she squirmed uncomfortably before they had parted ways.

Sighing as she entered several of her marine major classes she felt like she was losing interest. She wasn’t paying attention, anymore and nor did she care. Once she was in English, on this particular day as it was the last class. Lapis had set her textbooks down as she noticed Steven whispering to Peridot and how Peridot furtively glanced at her.

What were they talking about? She didn’t know… and she could only feel her gut twist and hands shaking on her knees from underneath her desk. She felt anxiety about everything and she could feel herself jump as she blinked feeling hand touching her shoulder as everything was a haze.

“Hey, class is dismissed Lazuli.”

“H-huh?” she tilted her head until she recognized Peridot’s face. Everyone had left the class, however, Steven was remaining behind along with Peridot as Lapis watched him tell his girlfriend that he needed to do something. Lapis didn’t realize that the time had passed so quickly, she felt like she wasn’t even mentally here as her mind was drifting off elsewhere. 

“Are you okay, Lapis?” Peridot questioned further.

“Fine,” Lapis retorted briskly. She stood up, shoving her books into her ocean blue backpack. 

“Lapis…” Peridot sighed, sharing a look betwixt herself and Steven. “Can we have a moment? We need to talk.”

The blue-haired girl’s eyes blinked slowly. What was going on? She could feel her heart pounding and her palms sweating. Something didn’t feel right, from the gloomy expression that Peridot wore and the fact that Steven was hanging around them and behind. What was he doing here?

“You see um…. Steven told me something, but I believe it’d be better if he told you,” Peridot spoke slowly. “Let’s go out into an isolated place in the hallway.”

Lapis didn’t like this not one bit. She knew something was wrong, but she didn’t know what. She nodded her head as she followed after Peridot alongside with Steven as they had walked out from the classroom and into a more isolated part of the hallway. 

Peridot frowned, pointing to the chair behind her. “You might want to sit down for this.”

Obliging, Lapis sat down, her clammy hands clutching tightly onto her knees. Peridot turned as she nodded her head in approval at Steven.  
“You see um last night…” Steven clasped his hands together, taking in a deep breath. “Connie my girlfriend and I went to a party down at the boardwalk and it was all fun until the environment had changed… people started drinking and partaking of drugs…” Lapis could feel Peridot resting a calm hand onto her shoulder for reassurance.   
Well you see… I actually saw Jasper…”

“What?” Lapis gazed at Steven, noticing him gulping nervously. She never told anyone that she was dating Jasper except for Peridot, but how the heck did Steven know that she knew Jasper?

“Jasper he was… he was talking with this other woman…”

Lapis could feel her heart twitch painfully in response, her fingers were clutching onto her ripped-styled jeans. No… this couldn’t actually be?...

“He was kissing her,” Steven continued, “hands roaming all over her body and slowly taking off her dress. He mentioned you to her as only nothing but a mere girlfriend and called you a slut…” he gazed intently at her, regarding her reaction.

“N-no…” Lapis could feel her voice cracking. She felt like she was going to throw up and the sting of tears was obscuring her vision. “He’s…. cheating on me?....”

“I’m so sorry….” Steven frowned, a sorrowful expression on his face. Peridot immediately hugged her tightly as Lapis could feel herself choking on her tears. 

N-n-no…. she didn’t want to be crying here… no… 

“I gotta go…” she pushed her best friend, Peridot off her. She needed to get away from here… she had to…

“Lapis…” Peridot grasped her arm gently.

“Hey… look, we’re here for you,” Steven placed a hand onto Lapis’ shoulder. She slapped his hand off her shoulder as tears streamed down her cheeks.   
“Leave me alone… go away!”

Steven could feel his gut twist, as he clenched his fists at his sides. He may not know much about Lapis as Peridot did, but he most certainly cared about her, since he could clearly tell that she was hurting, both physically mentally and emotionally deep inside. He had sudden urge that prompted him to do something and he didn’t care if this was going to be awkward, but he needed to let her know that she wasn’t alone.

Lapis froze, gasping as Steven embraced her into a tight hug. If this was how Steven’s friendship with her was going to start might as well show that he cared about her. 

“Look… I know you’re hurting…” he whispered gently, and softly as Lapis could feel her heart pounding in her chest. His voice was so soothing, and she could feel a small warmth and comfort from being in his arms. “I can see that you loved Jasper, but trust me he’s not worth it.”

“No…” Lapis forcefully shoved herself out from Steven’s grasp. “You don’t understand how I feel… you don’t understand how much I love him… you don’t understand how I feel…”

“You need to leave him Lapis, we can call the police if he’s done anything to do, harassed you or anything and he’ll be arrested.

“NO!”

“Lapis,” Steven attempted to grasp her hand, his palm briefly making contact with hers before she had swiftly stepped back and turned before dashing down the hall. “Lapis!”  
“Lazuli!” Peridot cried out as the two of them pursued after the blue-haired girl. They ran down the hall, avoiding the crowd of students before they burst out the doors as Lapis was gone of their sight.

“Crap…” Steven muttered. “She’s gone…”

Meanwhile…

Lapis had been sprinting blindly back towards her apartment. As much as she didn’t want to believe it, this all made logical sense. The reason why Jasper was always out so late, getting drunk and she had seen several marks on his skin before. How come she had never noticed anything about this? 

The moment she had made it back to her apartment, Lapis flung open the door and collapsed onto the side of the couch as she sobbed against the windowsill. She loved him… she loved Jasper… and she still did love him… but everything hurt… she didn’t feel the same anymore.

She didn’t understand what she was feeling… she used to trust him, but now he had crumpled up that trust since that day he had raped her.. and it would never be the same ever again… All she felt now was fear and terror every time she saw him… Despite it all and through the pain she felt she still loved him… How was that possible? How could you still love the person who hatefully used you, abused you, cheated on you and nearly killed you? 

Lapis turned, directing her attention towards the kitchen as she noticed the shiny knife that glinted in the light. Her mind was buzzing, and she could feel her body moving on its own as her hands gently picked up the sharp object. Jasper’s voice was murmuring in her head, over and over again:

“Shhhh~ Don’t worry I’ll make this fun. Just enjoy this night~”  
“Shut up, and let us have this night~”  
“Get your slutty self out of that bath right now!”  
“Good girl~”

She then could feel her own mind twirling, thoughts swirling in all directions.   
“You don’t matter… You serve him… and you do everything he says…you’re just a puppet…”

Then came Steven’s voice echoing into her mind: “He was kissing her, hands roaming all over her body and slowly taking off her dress. He mentioned you to her as only nothing but a mere girlfriend and called you a slut…”

More tears were cascading down her cheeks and Lapis had taken the knife, pressing the sharp edge of the blade against her wrist. She was nothing… just like her own father had told her… and Jasper… she was a nobody, just a puppet…

Slicing the blade across her skin as blood began to gush from her wrist Lapis reciprocated the same action onto her other wrist. Blood was trickling and dripping onto the counter. What could she do anyway? Jasper was the only thing she had left, and if she left him she’d have no where else to go. She for sure as 100% didn’t want to return back to her own father. 

The door made a creaking sound as Lapis’ eyes widened as saucers. Jasper had entered the kitchen and the girl didn’t have a chance to hide her bleeding wrists nor the knife that was trickling with blood.

“You…” Jasper was staring at her. In a split moment Lapis let out a grunt of pain as she was shoved against the counter, with Jasper clutching tightly onto her arms, just below her wrists. He ripped the knife out from her grasp as he flung it onto the floor as it made a loud clanking noise. “You did this to yourself?”  
Lapis could only make out a small whimper as she cried out feeling Jasper place her hand onto the burner as he had turned it on.

“AH!”

“This is punishment… you will know your place, and you will not do this to yourself. You’re such an idiotic fool,” Jasper sneered, growling as he gripped her by the hair.

“Says the one who cheated on his girlfriend…” Lapis muttered, a sly smile widening on her lips. She wondered how Jasper would react to that statement.

“What?” His eyes widened as he pulled back to gaze at her. “Where did you hear that?”

“Someone at school told me that he saw you at a party, all drunk and touching this other girl… hmmm? Whatcha gotta say about that?”

“That liar,” Jasper had taken full grasp of her chin, clutching her jaw tightly. Lapis gazed him meeting his blazing gaze. She could tell that he was beyond furious. “You really expect to believe that?”

“And what if I say yes?” Lapis stared dead on into Jasper’s golden orbs that looked more dull than ever. 

“Then you will be severely punished.” And with that Lapis suddenly could feel hands clutching onto her windpipe and throat as she kicked, and thrashed feeling herself becoming dizzy. Jasper was snarling, banging her against the countertop as her own head was repeatedly smashing against a cupboard. The world was spinning and as Jasper had released her, Lapis’ body collapsed onto the kitchen floor.


	7. Drowning in Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Suicide Attempt/Self-Harm

The world felt like a haze, and the moment Lapis gained consciousness she realized how much her body hurt. Her head was throbbing against her skull and she could see the cut marks on her wrists. Jasper didn’t seem to bother to try to stop the blood from gushing out from her wrists, but rather chained her two wrists together. The metal cuffs was the only thing that was digging into her cuts, quite frankly it was only adding more pain. She felt like she was suffocating, and her throat was burning.

“That should teach you a lesson,” Lapis gazed up to find Jasper sneering down at her. When Jasper momentarily left the room the blue-haired girl let out a dry chuckle.

What was she kidding? Nothing didn’t matter anymore… All she had was Jasper and now considering how abusive their relationship was now it was either to be like this forever and suffocate or to return to her father. Lapis didn’t ever want to return back home, but maybe it was what she deserved. She didn’t want to be here in this cursed apartment anymore.  
She couldn’t feel anything… she hated herself and everything in her life. 

That night Lapis couldn’t get any sleep. The blood on her wrists had begun to dry up and by the next morning Jasper forced her to get up and eat, and told her to leave for school. If anyone found out what happened, then everything would be spiraling even worse. That’s when Lapis waited for Jasper to leave first before she decided that she wasn’t going to school. She was going to stay home here and wallow in her own misery.

Jasper had somehow moved the knives, so she didn’t know where they were, yet she needed to find them. Why should Jasper care for her well-being? He didn’t care…   
Rummaging through the cupboards to try to find any knives despite her wrists being cuffed Lapis still found nothing. The blare of ringing pinpointed her attention towards the counter in the dining room.

It was none other than the phone, and someone was calling. Jumping off the counter to walk over to see who it was, Lapis didn’t answer immediately recognizing the caller’s name. It was Peridot, but she couldn’t make herself to talk her. After all, the girl didn’t want to talk anyone. 

She jumped startled at the loud ringing noise that followed after Peridot’s call attempt. “What is it now?...” Lapis huffed. “Peridot…. Please stop calling…” she froze seeing the dial as it was some random number. “Huh?” It couldn’t be Steven unless Peridot gave him her number… but she hoped it wasn’t.

Taking in a deep breath Lapis barely lifted up the phone from its stand as she answered it. “H-hello?” She tried to make her voice sound normal.

“Is this Lapis Lazuli?”

“Yes?....” Lapis blinked in confusion. By the sounds of it she could tell that it was some older woman and her tone was distressed.

“I’m afraid I have some dire news….”

“W-what is it?”

“Your father, Bruce Lazuli passed away not too long ago due to alcohol poisoning and overdose…”

“N-no…” Lapis’ voice cracked.

“I’m terribly sorry ma’am… a neighbor noticed something was off and we got the news… if you need anything-“

On cue Lapis abruptly hung up as she dropped the phone, not caring that it shattered onto the floor, breaking into several pieces. The girl didn’t know how to feel… of course her mother’s death devastated her… and she should be happy that her father was dead, and she would never have to worry about him ever again, and even though she did feel happy, yet she didn’t at the same time. 

Falling to her knees as tears immediately built up in her eyes, Lapis let out a strangled cry. As much as she hated her father… he was the only family she had left.. and now that he was gone… along with her mother she was all alone…

How could this happen to her? How could this happen? Why did life always have to keep dragging her down and she felt like she was chained. She hated her life… she hated everything… everything about herself…

If her mother and father were both dead… perhaps she should be dead along with them… She was nothing but a nobody… her father was right… and so was Jasper. She was only a toy in her boyfriend’s eyes that he could do anything he wanted with and she was nothing but a mere object.

So, what was the point anymore? Yeah she had only one friend, Peridot. But her friend didn’t need this… she didn’t need her and her problems… not anymore…

Lapis trudged out the kitchen as she pensively began to dig into her thoughts. She needed to get these cuffs off her wrists. It wasn’t until an idea sparked into her mind that she began to ram the cuffs against the sharp corner edge of the counter. It did indeed hurt, causing her grit her teeth and grunt but she wouldn’t give up. She kept smashing over and over until there was a loud snapping noise that resonated into the air as her cuffs split in half.

“F-finally…” she gazed around throwing the chunks of metal onto the counter. Now where were those knives? She needed to find them… she needed to cut…  
Making her way into the bathroom Lapis shoved open the mirror cupboard to catch a flint of metal. A knife! She had found one!

“There you are…” she grasped onto the hilt as she stared down at it. She was about to start re-slit her wrists open when another idea came to mind.  
I am nothing… nobody cares about me… I’m just useless… a ragdoll thrown everywhere to please Jasper… and… Lapis turned as she swiftly closed the bathroom door, thus locking the door so no one could come inside the room. How could she live anymore… when she had no reason to live?..

Lapis took the knife as she walked to the tub. Turning the faucet knob as she waited for the water to fill up to the brink of the tub. As it was full she stopped the water from flowing before slowly stepping in. She didn’t care if she had clothes on, but that didn’t matter nothing mattered. 

She took the knife slitting open her wrists once more. The wound didn’t have enough time to heal so it punctured her skin quite easily as blood spilled out like a broken dam. Slowly sinking herself into the water she watched as the water began to change into a tint of red. 

This was it…It was time for a useless person to say goodbye… and she soon wouldn’t have to worry about anything… no more pain… and no one would ever worry about her…  
Lapis completely submerged herself underneath the water, keeping her mouth open as water tinted with blood rushed through her lips and nostrils. Her lungs were burning and so were her eyes, and she suddenly heard loud knocking followed by muffled voices since the water was clouding through her ears. Everything was blurry and soon it would be over soon… 

There was a loud pounding noise until it something seemed to be snapped off hinges by the sound of it. It made Lapis wince since the noise was ear-splitting.  
'Please… I just wanna die…'

Through her blurred and dizzy vision, she could barely make out two figures through the dark bloody water. She could tell that someone was screaming as their mouths were moving in a frenzy being wide open, however, Lapis couldn’t hear anything. She was choking, feeling the bloody water stealing her oxygen until the edges of her vision blurred with darkness. 

She couldn’t feel anything anymore, but the last thing she saw was a hand reaching out towards her before the darkness consumed her for what she finally realized that she had done it.


	8. Broken Chains

The world was dark… nothing but emptiness. Is this what death felt like? Lapis did feel peaceful but also lonely. As much as she didn’t want to exist, she was now nothing like she always was.

There was an erratic beating noise one that startled the girl. The sound was so alluring, and it almost seemed to calm her. Was that her heart? She didn’t want it to hear it beating, but that said so otherwise. The sting of pain was the next thing she felt, and most certainly wasn’t pleasant. Her entire body was hurting, mainly her wrists and lungs.  
If her lungs could scream they were already screeching by this point. Her eyelids shifted, and Lapis could feel her fingers curling slowly. She was still here… she could still feel? What happened? 

“U-urk…” a strangled sound erupted from her throat as light flashed all at once. It hurt her eyes and the light was blinding. She let out a groan of pain as her vision finally cleared. Everything was still fuzzy, but she could make out herself staring at a white ceiling.

Huh? Where was she? She turned her head, ignoring the way pain flared up her back as she blinked. There was a needle in her arm, hooked to a sack of blood to the side. It was some sort of Iv bag supplying blood into her body. That’s when she caught a glimpse of the two figures who were standing beside her. She was a laying a cot and the two people she recognized immediately.

No…. she hadn’t died after all… she was in a hospital room and Steven and Peridot must’ve found her. 

“You’re awake!” Peridot gasped, tears brimming her eyes. By the looks of it Steven and Peridot looked like they had both been crying. Lapis didn’t say anything only gazing around the room. How could they do this? This was all a terrible mistake.

“Lapis…” she turned her attention to Peridot who frowned. “I’m sorry…”

“It’s not your fault…” Lapis scoffed. “Why did you do this?.. Couldn’t you see that I wanted to die? I wanted to die!” Hot tears streamed down the blue-haired girl’s cheeks as she choked.

“Because you’re our friend…” Peridot placed a gentle hand onto her shoulder. “We don’t want you to die.”

“And to be honest,” Steven placed his hand onto the cot, knowing fully well that Lapis probably wanted some space. “When you weren’t there in class I got worried..”

“You shouldn’t care about me.. nobody should care about a useless like me..”

“Well we do,” Steven spoke gently. Lapis could tell that he looked tired and so did Peridot. “I was a total wreck last night thinking that I hadn’t saved you in time... you weren’t breathing, we rushed you to the hospital and they were doing compressions and shocking you to try to get your heart beating again…” Lapis opened her mouth to object only to be interrupted by Peridot.

“Yeah! Steven was a total wreck! So was I! You may not think that you have any reason to live, but that doesn’t mean that your friends care.. you were the first friend that actually took time to get to know me more,” Peridot clutched tightly onto her black shirt with a yellow diamond insignia. “I never had a best friend until you…” Lapis let out a depressed sigh. She didn’t know what to say anymore, all she felt was emptiness. 

“Just… please don’t ever do this again, you promise?” Steven gazed at her with an earnest expression. The girl could feel a lump form in her throat. What could she say? She couldn’t promise that she wouldn’t do this again… not after such a close encounter with death.

“F-fine…” she could feel her lips moving on their own. “I promise..” As much as she hated this, she knew that Steven wouldn’t object to not having an answer.

“Good,” Steven smiled gently. “Just relax, don’t worry the nurse has been taking good care of you and went to go get a psychiatrist. You’ll start on your way to recovery soon.” Lapis closed her eyes trying to will herself to relax. A protruding thought made her jump as Peridot gently eased her back onto the cot.

“Easy, Lazuli.”

“J-Jasper!”

“That was taken care of too,” Steven grinned once more. “I called the cops and told them everything. The police are undergoing a search for him and to arrest him.”

Lapis’ eyes widened in horror. “N-no… n-no… he’s going to kill me… he will torture m-me…”

“He won’t hurt you, I assure you, Lapis,” Steven touched her shoulder gently. “And if he does… well then he’ll have to go through me..” Lapis gazed at him giving him a look of confusion as Steven’s eyes widened as if he realized what he had said. “And Peridot,” he quickly added.

Lapis noticed a faint blush creep along Steven cheeks as he pulled back rubbing the back of his head nervously and yet sheepishly. Why did he blush? She didn’t provoke anything.. or maybe it was just her eyes because Lapis knew that Steven already had a girlfriend. Lapis gazed down as Peridot handed her the tray of food from the side table.

“The nurse told me to give this to you,” she replied. Even though Lapis was hardly hungry, she knew that she would have to eat anyway.

Slowly picking up the fork as she stabbed it into the pasta she brought it into her mouth as she chewed gently. The soft texture made her warm and the flavor was comforting. She ate slowly despite herself not feeling right at the moment.

“Is she in here?” Lapis face paled upon hearing that voice. Voices were muttering behind the door and she could hear that voice anywhere.

“Yes, she’s right in there,” another voice responded.

The door opened as Lapis felt like her body was ripping apart. Fear gripped her reflexes as she let out a shrill scream. Peridot clutched onto her as Steven turned to see what was making Lapis shriek. His eyes widened as the bulky figure walked across the room and towards the cot.

“N-no… n-no…” Lapis was quivering as she flipped the tray over as the remaining food spilled across the floor. She jerked out the IV from her arm as Peridot yelped trying to constrain her thrashing. “It’s h-him!”

Steven’s eyes hardened the moment Lapis said that as he now understood who this stranger was. He had heard about his name and what he looked like, but he had never seen him before in person.

“Jasper,” Steven hissed as if the named had birthed out poison. 

“I heard what happened is she okay?” Jasper leaned over to look over Steven’s shoulder to see Lapis shaking on the cot. 

“Stay back!” Steven stepped in front of him glaring at Jasper. He didn’t care if the guy was taller and more menacing than him. Yet, Steven felt a sudden urge that he needed to protect Lapis. 

“This is my girlfriend,” Jasper hissed glowering down at Steven. “Move out of the way you piece of filth, I want to see my girlfriend.”

“You aren’t going anywhere near her, you sick bastard…”

“Oh, my stars…” Peridot muttered in disbelief. She had never seen Steven stand up in front of a man who was more powerful, taller, bulkier and not to mention more menacing than him. Peridot had never heard Steven say anything mean about someone, for he was always kind but here he was calling Jasper a bastard, even though Jasper truly was one for what he had done to Lapis. 

“What did you just say?” Jasper growled, clenching his fists tightly at his sides. “And what did you just call me?”

“That you’re a sick bastard!” Steven growled, stepping close to him as he lifted his chin up in a threatening manner. “I know what you did to her, and you will pay for what you’ve done!” Jasper let out a growl, before shoving Steven aside as he attempted to leapt at Lapis. Lapis yelped scrambling to the edge of the cot as Peridot had reached out a hand to slap Jasper’s face as her eyes widened in fright.

“HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KILL YOURSELF!” Jasper screamed as Lapis’ shaking intensified, her fingers clutched onto the bed sheets in a vice-like grip that was turning her knuckles white.

The next few moments were a frenzy haze of movement. Steven had rammed his body into Jasper’s side knocking the bulkier man off the cot as the two of them were quarreling against each other. Lapis could only feel Peridot squeezing her tightly into an embrace as the blue-haired girl watched Jasper and Steven fight.

“You fool!” Jasper had managed to sock Steven in the face, knocking the curly-haired boy back as a little bit of blood trickled from his nose. “She is mine and I can do whatever I please! Ark-“ Jasper was caught in surprise as Steven had swiftly slid onto the floor between Jasper’s legs and socking him directly in the chin, and maneuvering himself to swing his leg to kick Jasper into the gut with such force that Jasper slammed against the wall. 

“Good thing that I was taught Taekwondo and self-defense,” Steven grinned to receive a muttered curse from Jasper. “HE’S HERE!” Steven hollered loudly. Jasper growled lunging towards Steven only to feel pairs of multiple arms gripping onto his body. Jasper was slammed onto the ground, a shockwave surging through his body as he was tasered. His arms were pulled back and finally cuffed together.

“You’re under arrest for domestic violence and assault.” The police officers hauled Jasper’s paralyzed body as he was taken out from the room. Lapis could feel Peridot trying to get her attention and nurses who had rushed into the room. Everyone was asking her questions and asking if she was okay.

“Are you okay?” She blinked gazing at Steven who was gazing at her with a worrisome expression on his face. Lapis never had the strength to stand up against Jasper… but Steven did, he stood up against him. Lapis flung herself at Steven not caring about anything at the moment. She hugged him tightly and sobbed violently against his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer and tightly into his embrace. “It’s okay, you’ll be okay now Lapis.” And for once Lapis felt like the chains that had been dragging her down had snapped.


	9. Relapse

The first step Lapis took was the biggest stride that she had taken in her life. She had to stay in the hospital for several weeks, and she spent most of her time going to therapy and meeting with a psychiatrist. Even though Lapis hated being here and wanted nothing other than to finally leave the hospital. Peridot and Steven would visit her every day, and even though the feelings of being worthless still remained Lapis knew that this would sure take a long road of recovery.

The girl was sent to a program for abused children and older adults. This was the same for child abuse, even though technically she wasn’t a child and suffered domestic abuse from her boyfriend. The police had eviscerated Lapis’ apartment, and Lapis’ psychiatrist that she would continue to visit even after being released from the hospital.

“You excited, Lazuli?”

She gazed up as she was in the process of taking all the supplies that she would need. A pill bottle of anti-depressants as she was diagnosed to take some medication, along with therapy. Luckily when the police had eviscerated Lapis’ apartment they had found some belongings that Lapis wanted to keep, such as a photo that she cherished of her mom.

“I guess,” Lapis shrugged her shoulders. Her psychiatrist told her that she shouldn’t stay in her apartment even though Jasper was now gone and sentenced to prison. The fact that the place would evoke such depressing memories that the therapist advised to not stay there any longer for her mental health.

“Don’t worry,” Peridot grinned, beaming brightly. She was overly excited to hear that Lapis was finally be released from the hospital. Steven was standing beside her, smiling genuinely as well. “My apartment is amazing, you’ll like staying here with me.” Lapis nodded somewhat in agreement. She didn’t know how to feel, everything felt so different. She had been wondering what would’ve happened if she had died, but she didn’t and now here she was having to now battle against the storm of her emotions and her darkest enemy, her mind. 

“You got everything?” Steven walked up to Lapis to see the latter. He gazed around the room as Lapis let out a huff.

“Yeah.”

“Don’t forget this,” Steven reached over the side table to pick up a sheet of paper. It was paper that was listed with coping techniques to use against urges of self-harm. “You will need this,” he handed her the paper.

“Thanks,” Lapis swiftly took the paper and folded it, as she was now carrying all her supplies. That paper was something her psychiatrists gave her, so she suppose it was important. 

“No prob, Bob,” Steven replied.

Lapis snorted, half-chuckling with a slight laugh. She hadn’t laughed in such a long time that she forgot when the last time was she had felt such a joyful emotion. “My name’s Lapis.”

“I know,” Steven grinned cheekily. “Just wanted to make you laugh.” Lapis rolled her eyes as she followed behind the two of them, after having said goodbye to the nurses and checking Lapis out from the hospital.

The moment they exited the hospital Lapis never such relief before. To be honest, the hospital felt like a prison even though she was taken care of. Riding in the car with Peridot, and Steven driving Lapis couldn’t muster any conversation as she gazed out the window. Both Steven and Peridot were trying to get her to talk but all Lapis replied was simply a nod, or “yeah.” 

Once Steven had parked his red Sudan into Peridot’s driveway, they got out to help Lapis haul all her belongings into Peridot’s apartment complex. Lapis found the place quite peaceful, although she’d have to get used to staying in the same place with Peridot. Of course, she had her own room, but Peridot’s apartment was more like an actual house.   
“Not bad…” Lapis mused once setting her mother’s photo onto a night stand. She could spend the night into redecorating her new room to suit her style. It was a little all too bright and bland. She wanted it more blue, perhaps maybe she’d add a few twerks there and there.

“Well, just give me a call if you need anything,” Steven took Lapis’ phone as the blue-haired girl left it on the bed. He typed in his contact and number and added hers to his iPhone as well. “Can’t wait to see you again tomorrow during English,” Steven smiled gently.

Lapis merely nodded her head, watching Steven who gazed at her before glancing at Peridot. “You’ll be here tomorrow right?”

“Of course, she will, Steven,” Peridot rolled her eyes. “Relax, she will be there I’ll make sure she will.”

“Okay, well we should hang out sometime. I bet it will be fun,” Steven reached over to hug Lapis. “Have a good day. Always know I care about you and am always here for you.” Lapis teared up slightly as she hugged him back tightly. As much as she hated being treated like this some part of her appreciated it.

“See you around Lappy.”

The blue-haired girl could feel her cheeks flush momentarily at that said nickname. Nobody had ever called her that, and why was it making her blush and feel warm inside? Steven waved at them both before leaving the room.

“Well, as your best friend one thing that I know is that you love the ocean,” Peridot scrutinized Lapis’ bedroom. “You’d like an ocean themed bedroom.”

“Y-yes…” Lapis nodded. “I would.”

Lapis and Peridot had spent the next few hours shopping for decorations and ocean themed décor for Lapis’ bedroom. Peridot even helped Lapis to paint the walls all an ocean teal blue color, adding framed photos of the ocean and sea life, including a seahorse decoration. Shells dotted Lapis’ bedframe, as her pillows were fluffy blue with a blanket that looked like the ocean sparkling with light. Lapis absolutely loved it, her bedroom gave her a new sense of home and belonging. 

Meanwhile:

Steven had made his way back towards his house as he began to think. He entered through the door to his guardians asking him how everything was and including Lapis. They had heard about the whole ordeal of what had happened with the girl. 

“I can’t believe that she was cheated on,” Pearl huffed. “And her father was abusive and now is dead just like her mother.”

“Yeah… I feel really bad for her,” Steven gazed up at the portrait that was hung in the living room. It was none other than a portrait of his own mother. “At least I truly understand her pain of losing a mom…”

“At least Lapis is a tough girl,” Amethyst walked up to stand beside Steven. “Just like you are one tough tiger.”

“Thanks Amethyst,” Steven smiled a bit as the lavender high-lighted hair girl wrapped an arm around him.

“No problem, Steve-man. Lapis sounds like a cool gal. I could totally become friends with her as much as Peridot is.”

“And you are such a life-saver,” Garnet chuckled, ruffling Steven’s curls. “If it weren’t for you Lapis wouldn’t be alive.”

Steven smiled at that. That was true indeed, if it wasn’t for him in pulling her out in time and taking her to the hospital she would be dead for sure. The boy walked up the loft to his bedroom as his guardians watched him.

“You want to play some videogames with me?” Amethyst asked.

“Later,” was Steven’s sole reply.

“You okay?” Pearl questioned, immediately knowing that Steven loved playing videogames with Amethyst and wouldn’t turn down an offer.

“Yeah, I just need to think for a moment.” Steven gently plopped onto his bed as he gazed up staring at the ceiling. This whole ordeal with Lapis nearly killing herself had given him a scare, he had never felt such fear for someone’s life on the line than ever before. Of course, he was always kind and loving towards everyone a quality in him that Connie always found attractive, but something felt different whenever he was around Lapis. That moment Jasper appeared in the hospital Steven felt the sudden urge to protect Lapis. He never felt any urge to protect Connie from anything, but maybe it was normal to feel it towards a friend? Especially if that person was abused. Steven didn’t clearly understand, but he nudged the thought away as he turned onto his side.

Amethyst was talking with Pearl, a slight blush appearing on her face as the two of them chatted. Something was going on between those two, but Steven’s mind was elsewhere. Lapis didn’t deserve to go through what she did and to suffer all that domestic and child abuse. Yet, Steven didn’t understand why he had blushed around her.   
The way her blue hair reminded him of the sky and her ocean blue eyes looked like the ocean glittering in sunshine. She is cute and so gorgeous…

“Ugh!” Steven slapped his face. What was he thinking!? This made no sense… did he actually like Lapis? But he still loved Connie. No, he couldn’t like Lapis, he had Connie who was everything to him and he still loved the girl.

Turning onto his other side to face the photo of his girlfriend Connie, Steven smiled gently. What would he ever do without Connie? The fact that she ever came into his life made everything better ever since his mother died.

Pulling out his phone to dial her number Connie answered the phone from the other side. “Hey, babe! I was wondering if you wanted to hang out together tonight?”

“Of course, I’d love to!” came Connie’s response from the phone. 

“Great! It’ll be a special night between the two of us,” Steven grinned cheekily. 

“You want to kiss and make out again don’t you?”

“Maaaaaaaybe,” Steven drawled. Connie chuckled softly. “Just please come over I miss you, babe.”

“Okay, I’ll be over in a few minutes my love.”

Back in Lapis and Peridot’s Apartment:

“Wow!” Peridot gushed, gazing around Lapis’ finished room in awe.

“Looks amazing,” Lapis smiled. She hadn’t smiled in a long time and the feeling felt bizarre, yet still good. 

“Since we’ve worked our cloddy butts off why don’t we relax and watch a movie? Sound good?” Peridot gazed at her best friend. Lapis nodded her head in agreement, following after the blondie into the living room to start a movie on the big flat-screen TV. Perhaps living in an apartment and being roommates with Peridot wouldn’t be so bad after all.

The Next Day:

Sunshine shone through the blinds, waking up the blue-haired girl as she sat up lazily in her bed as her alarm blared. She was expecting herself to wake up to face another of Jasper’s beating until she realized that she was in a different place. She wiped the tears that had dried up on her cheeks. Lapis’ dreams still haunted her, as she’d reminisce everything with Jasper, the day she got raped and all the beatings she suffered and including her suicide attempt.

“Morning, Lazuli!” Peridot knocked onto the door, poking her head into the room. “Rise and shine! It’s time to go to the best university in the world!”

Lapis let out a small chuckle at Peridot’s enthusiasm. It didn’t take very long for both of them to eat their breakfast and get ready for the day before they were already off to school.   
The day went by smoothly considering that was an improvement for Lapis. It wasn’t until English the teacher told them to read a story from their textbook. The blue-haired girl could feel her gut twist as they were reading a scene of this rich man who had cheated on his girlfriend and Lapis suddenly felt a swirl of emotions circling about her mind. Images of Jasper binding her wrists together, the words of Steven telling her that Jasper cheated on her with another woman and all things that flashed before her eyes. All these dark memories all these reminders of the suffering of her life… and how she was nothing… 

“Lapis?” she lifted her upon hearing her name being whispered. Steven was gazing worriedly at her as if he somehow knew that the scene they were reading might be too much for Lapis. Connie was gazing at her as well, raising her eyes in confusion. The brown-skinned girl did hear about everything and what happened. But she gazed at Steven her lips settling into a thin line. She had never seen Steven so concerned for someone before. But they were just friends, and him being loving, kind and conscious of others was part of his personality.

Lapis nodded her head, muttering a “I’m fine,” as quickly as she possibly could before resuming to read the chapter as the teacher had directed. Steven let out a sigh turning back as he could noticed his guardians sparing glances at him.

Lapis could feel her mind clouding over, and something was telling her that she needed to do something. She needed to… she barely noticed a tiny silver thing that was hanging loosely in Peridot’s one jean’s pocket. Lapis furtively grasped the object without Peridot noticing as she was too busy reading the textbook.

'Oh….it’s a pocketknife…'

She could feel herself staring at the metallic object. Her skin was itching, and she had the strong urge to slice her skin. She needed it… it would make her feel better…  
Once the class had ended with Holly Blue’s approval Lapis had slung her backpack over her shoulder and exited the classroom. She avoided everyone’s glances, bumping into someone at the doorway.

“You okay?” It was none other than Amethyst.

“Uh y-yeah!” Lapis clutched tightly onto her backpack strap, while clutching the pocketknife in her other palm. “Excuse me.”

Amethyst stepped aside frowning a bit as Pearl walked over. “Everything okay, Amethyst?”

“I don’t know, P,” the short girl shrugged her shoulders. 

“Did Lapis say where she was going?” Steven had appeared behind Pearl startling the tall skinny girl, as she jumped slightly to have Amethyst snicker at her reaction.

“Steven, why are you so worried?” Connie butted in. “She’s getting counseling and therapy right? Didn’t you tell me that she’d have appointments with her psychiatrist after school? I bet that’s where she’s going.”

“Are you sure she didn’t tell you?” Steven ignored Connie still intent on asking Amethyst and getting information from her.

“Nah, she just said ‘excuse me.’ And seemed like she was in a hurry.”

“Guys…” Peridot’s eyes widened. “My pocketknife is gone… has anyone seen it? I swore I had it when I came into this class, but somehow it’s gone. It was hanging loosely in my pocket and I checked the whole classroom and I can’t find it anywhere.” Steven’s eyes widened as saucers. Peridot had been sitting next to Lapis the entire time and the pocketknife…

“No… I have a bad feeling,” he murmured as he rushed out from the classroom.

“Steven!”

“Wait where did Lapis go?” Peridot muttered as Steven wasted no time to run down the hallway as the others were moving in a frenzy, Connie who was confused along with the others.

Lapis sighed as she had entered a bathroom, she waited until all the girls left the stall leaving the bathroom completely empty. She was the only person and all alone and that made it the perfect moment. Opening her palm to reveal the pocketknife, Lapis flicked out the small component to trigger the knife release. A tiny knife prodded out from the side as she held it against her arm.

She couldn’t hold it in anymore, the urge was overwhelming, and it was like her skin was screaming to be cut. Her mind felt foggy, as words reoccurred through her head.  
“I am nothing…” she stared at herself in the mirror. “Just look at you. You’re out of the hospital… but you’ll never be the same again. I’ll never be my happy self, back when my mother was still alive and from before Jasper’s abusive nature. I’ve always been nothing…”

Lapis pierced the edge of the blade against her arm, as she winced at the sting of pain. The cuts on her arm oozed with blood as her other hand clutched tightly onto the sink. Her knuckles were turning white as she felt like her own mind was screaming at her. She reciprocated the same action to her other arm, slicing the skin in doing so.   
Nobody has to know… Nobody needs to know what I do to myself.. it’s not their problem. The thought of slicing the blade through her neck whisked into her mind, almost like a distant echo. That same one she had before when she attempted suicide to drown in her own blood.

Instantaneously, the door unexpectedly swung open as Lapis jumped as blood trickled down her arms. No… no, no, no! Someone couldn’t see her!

“Lapis!” She could feel arms grasping her and ripping out the pocketknife from her grip. She was met with Steven’s distraught expression. Expecting him to yell her at for what she had done as she knew that she couldn’t hide all the distinct cuts that were portrayed on her skin. Lapis even noticed Connie, Amethyst and the others in the bathroom doorway as Peridot held open the door and was on the phone speaking in an urgent manner.

Maybe Peridot was calling the doctor or her psychiatrist, however, Lapis couldn’t fathom the guilt that tore through her. She let them all down… but she couldn’t stop… she needed this, all this cutting it was like a drug to her and she couldn’t get enough. 

Steven embraced her bringing her down onto the floor as he hugged her tightly. Lapis could feel tears gush out from her eyes as she couldn’t stop them from flowing. She didn’t care if all the others were watching as she clung onto Steven, sobbing as he squeezed her tighter. “It’s okay, Lapis. You’ll be okay.”


	10. Betoken Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes a few of the lyrics of "Story of My Life" by One Direction. I don't own the song.

This day was a total nightmare for Lapis. Her emotions were all over the place and she had been sent to see her psychiatrist again, but the fact that so many others saw all the cuts on her arms made her feel very self-conscious. She remembered being given that one list of ways to cope with self-harm and now she had to actually practice certain ways that would help her cope with her urges. Of course, Steven and Peridot were both there during Lapis’ visit to her psychiatrist. Her psychiatrist recommended that Lapis try different things to cope with the urges of self-harm and cutting. And after a few more talks about problems Lapis was released with band-aids covering her cuts after being medically treated.

Lapis gazed down at the list on the paper she held. These listed some ways to cope with her cutting as she read them:

** _Paint, draw on a big piece of paper with red ink or paint_ **

** _Start a journal to express your feelings_ **

** _Compose a poem of your feelings_ **

** _Listen to music that expresses what you’re feeling or calms you down_ **

** _Take a warm bath or shower_ **

** _Pet or cuddle with a dog or cat_ **

** _Talk to a friend_ **

** _Take a cold shower_ **

** _Chew something with a strong taste; chili peppers, peppermint or grapefruit peel_ **

** _Exercise_ **

“You know,” Steven commented as the three of them were leaving the counseling center to walk Lapis back to her new apartment. “The list did mention of petting or cuddling with a dog or cat as a way to cope. Maybe that might be a good idea?”

“You know that’s a splendid idea, Steven!” Peridot smiled. She nudged Lapis’ side gently. “What do you think of getting yourself a puppy?”

“I don’t know…” Lapis shrugged her shoulders. “Marine animals always fascinate me.”

“Well, who said we couldn’t get you some fish as well?” Steven grinned. “We could get you an aquarium to have in your room and get you a puppy as well. Dogs are cute animals, even cats, which would you prefer?”

“I guess a dog,” Lapis mused, “Peridot likes dogs too.”

“Then a dog it is!”

Lapis had followed Steven and Peridot back to Steven’s car as he drove them to the nearest pet store, Pet Smart. Lapis couldn’t help, but to feel awed by all the bright, vivid and colorful fish that she saw in many tanks.

“I want these,” she pointed to a particular tank of color fish, which consisted mostly of goldfish, Angelfish and a Ryukin. A worker in the pet store handed them little bags of water for the fish to catch them as Lapis had to choose this tank that looked interesting. It was a medium-sized tank with reed, and castle houses that would be perfect for all her little pet fishes.

Now the next task was buying a little puppy. The three of them walked towards the dog kennel. There were cages of countless dogs, both big, medium and small in size.

“Hmm, woah that one looks vicious,” Steven gazed at a Pitbull who was snarling as Lapis let out a sigh. None of the puppies looked enthralling as she shook her head. “There’s none I like.”

“What about this one?” Steven walked to the end of the hall, kneeling down as he pointed at this miniature dog. Lapis walked over alongside Peridot to gaze at the dog. It was a little orange fluffy puppy that barked happily, pressing its muzzle into the bars of the cage towards Steven’s hand. “It’s so cute, friendly and looks playful.”

“Aw yes,” a store worked commented. “That’s a Pomeranian, a female.”

“I know what I want,” Lapis grinned. “That one.”

The three of them waited to purchase the brand-new puppy before Lapis gently picked up holding it in her arms. The puppy was so fluffy, and she felt like she could cuddle up against it as the two of them left the store, with Steven holding the aquarium tank of fish.

“She’s adorable!” Peridot gushed, reaching over to pet the orange puppy’s head as the dog barked happily.

“I have the perfect name,” Lapis petted the puppy’s soft fur, “her name will be Pumpkin.”

And soon enough Lapis and Peridot had arrived into their apartment after buying supplies and toys that they would need for the new puppy as Lapis set up the aquarium tank of fish in her room, seated onto her night stand.

“Well, look at that, Pumpkin loves her toys,” Steven chuckled, watching the Pomeranian chewing her dog bone.

“I think this will help me,” Lapis knelt down to pet her as Pumpkin rolled over onto her back, exposing her belly into the air. The blue-haired girl rubbed her belly feeling a little small warmth inside of her. She felt calm and this puppy just made her feel content.

“That is good,” Steven grinned, watching Lapis slowly stand up onto her feet. “If you need anything just give me a call, you can always talk to me you know, tell me how you feel anything that’s on your mind.”

“Okay,” Lapis nodded her head, smiling softly. She tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear noticing Steven rubbing the back of his head. Steven could feel his heart twitch and his cheeks slowly warming.

_No.. no this couldn’t be happening right now. This was happening again!_

“Well u-um…” he stammered, causing Lapis to blink in confusion. “We should all hang out sometime. We all have a break off from school tomorrow so how about we have a beach party at my house? My house is right on the beach not too far from the university.”

“Sounds good,” Peridot chimed in, bending over to roll a ball for Pumpkin to chase.

“Great! See you all there then!” With that Steven quickly opened the door and closed it. He could feel his heart racing in his chest as he slapped himself in the face.

“No… no.. come on Steven! Stop thinking about her, you already have an amazing girlfriend.” He walked away, making his way back home.

“Was Steven acting off?” Lapis questioned, turning to Peridot who was now rummaging through the pantry to grab a snack.

“Nah, that pebble seemed fine.”

“I don’t know, he just seemed nervous all the sudden after I tucked my hair behind my ear and we were talking,” Lapis mused, clearly curious of what had recently happened.

“Well, I’m sure it’s nothing,” Peridot munched onto a few chips. “Maybe he has some stuff to do? We all get stressed out and nervous about exams and classes ya know? He’s just being typical.”

“I guess you’re right….” Lapis watched Peridot plop onto the couch. The blue-haired girl walked into the kitchen to grab a metallic bowl to put dog food in to feed to Pumpkin.

_Steven does have a girlfriend after all… so yeah_

Lapis watched Pumpkin eating, the puppy wagging her tail excitedly.

The next morning seemed to go by more smoothly. The sky was azure blue without a cloud in sight, leaving the sun shining and blazing like a golden ball.

Lapis found herself in her classes, and she made sure she brought a piece of paper with her along with a red marker or pen just in case. If she would ever get the urge to cut again during school or wanting to do after, she could scribble with the red marker onto the paper to see how it would make her feel.

When English came along, Lapis found herself more attentive and alert. She was trying to focus, thinking about her friends. She owed Peridot and Steven a lot, if it weren’t for them she wouldn’t still be here. Her demeanor was slowly changing even though she’d have relapsing thoughts of wanting to die and so on. But, she knew that she had to keep trying. Depression was something that she could overcome over time, even though she may have it for the rest of her life due to being abused by her father since childhood. However, she could get help and slowly progress towards recovery and use other distractions to distract her dark thoughts.

Lapis gazed at her arms, feeling her skin tingle. She couldn’t see the cuts due to the band-aids covering them. She felt like she wanted to rip them off and to reopen the wounds to see blood ooze out. The pain did make her feel more calm to deal with the problems that swirled around her mind, but she knew that this wasn’t the right way to make herself feel better.

Lifting up the piece of paper, as she took out the red marker Lapis began to scribble and doodle along the paper. She made a jagged sharp lines, with quick inquisitive marks. She slashed the marker along the paper acting as if the paper was her skin that she was cutting instead. Lapis could feel a surge of emotions release out from her as she sighed softly, gazing down at the red marks of art. She could feel her mind slowly easing as she strummed the red marker along the edge of the paper drawing a heart in the process.

When English ended, Lapis gazed up find all her friends gathered around.

“How do you feel?” Steven inquired.

“Good,” Lapis held up her sheet of paper that was littered with red slashes and some doodles. “I was having the urge to cut, but I decided to try to slash red marks with a red marker onto his paper and it helped to ease my mind.”

“That’s great,” Steven smiled, a genuine smile as if he was proud. “Proud of you. Just keep that up.”

Peridot patted her shoulder as Lapis gathered all her belongings. Lapis had to admit that Peridot and Steven were being supportive, they were great friends. She didn’t know Amethyst, Pearl, Garnet or even Bismuth that much since she’d seen them around with Steven.

“We’ll have a blast at the barbeque beach party,” Steven grinned excitedly. “Everyone will be there, including Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Bismuth and Connie.”

“Sounds like fun,” Peridot nodded her head. “Is it this evening?”

“Yep! I figured since it’s the weekend nobody has school so it’s the perfect time.”

“That will be fun,” Lapis added, a smile appearing on her face. Steven grinned back at her, he could feel a little warmth in his chest. She was actually smiling for real this time and her smile it was beautiful he had to admit.

He shook his head rapidly to try to disperse his thoughts. “Great! I’ll see you around at seven then!” He saluted before exiting the room to let everyone pass by as he waited for Connie to come. Connie was talking to the teacher as she nodded her head, holding all her textbooks close to her chest.

Steven smiled as she walked over, wrapping his arm around her as the two of them walked into the hallway.

“I have to go visit one of my teachers since I have a final this weekend,” she said pursing her lips.

“Okay, well I’ll wait for you until you’re done talking to the teacher,” Steven said, following Connie to a science class. He waited outside the door, leaning against the wall as Connie went inside. He waited for a moment realizing that this was going to take awhile as he pulled out his phone and earphones to plug into his ears.

Dragging his finger across his iPhone screen he pulled up his music list as a particular song began to play, buzzing into his ears.

_Written in these walls are the stories that I can’t explain_

_I leave my heart open, but it stays right here empty for days_

_She told me in the morning_

_She don’t feel the same about us in her bones_

_It seems to me that when I die _

_These words will be written on my stone_

_And I’ll be gone, gone tonight_

_The ground beneath my feet is open wide_

_The way that I been holdin’ on too tight_

_With nothing in between_-

“Steven?”

The curly-haired boy jumped, startled as he took out his earphones. Connie was touching his shoulder, as if she had been trying to get his attention.

“I’m done now, and I talked to my teacher. She said that I could have a study partner to help me study for my exam.”

“Oh,” Steven blinked, turning off his phone and the song. He shoved the device into his back pocket. He didn’t have this same class as Connie so… “Could I help? I mean I don’t take the class, but I can help you study.”

“It’s okay, I already got myself a study partner. It’s Jeff.”

Steven blinked noticing the light brown-haired boy exiting the classroom and standing beside Connie.

“Jeff is one of my class mates and he volunteered to help me study. I’m sorry I can’t go to the party tonight, Steven.”

“Oh… that’s okay,” Steven watched Jeff who made eye contact with him. The boy smiled, but Steven could tell that it was half sly. The boy’s cheeks were rosy as he stood beside Connie, standing pretty close to her.

“I’ll see you later,” Connie leaned over to kiss his cheek before walking down the hallway beside Jeff as the two of disappeared out the school.

Steven sighed to himself, rubbing his arms. Why did he have a feeling that something was going to happen? He shrugged it off as he walked out another exit.


	11. Gone

Steven smiled as he followed his guardians out onto the beach. They were setting everything up for when everyone would be coming over. Pearl and Garnet were helping to set up the volleyball net onto the sand, while his dad had his van filled with supplies.

“Thanks, Dad,” Steven grinned, taking a box of raw burger meat from the back of the van. Greg nodded his head.

“No problem, Stu-ball,” he pulled out some speakers so that they could play music for the party as well. The back of the van was loaded with food, appliances, and paper plates with plastic forks and knives, including Styrofoam cups.

“Looking good guys!” Steven plopped the pieces of raw beef onto the grill as he asked Amethyst for the beef seasoning. Amethyst clicked the bottle off, protruding the to dump all the seasoning into her mouth. “Amethyst!”

“Just kidding,” the lavender-highlighted girl snickered, before handing the seasoning over to Steven. “I didn’t actually eat it.”

Steven let out a breath of relief as he seasoned the beef, letting the meat cook on the grill.

“Mmm, that smells good,” Amethyst drawled, looking like she was drooling.

“You can’t have any yet,” Steven made sure his shoulder was facing Amethyst. He knew about her undying love for food and she’d snatch anything she dared to.

When the aroma of freshly cooked beef roused through the salty air, Steven smiled as he noticed Peridot and Lapis coming towards their party place. Bismuth was also behind them, someone that Steven’s guardians knew more than him. He had come over a few times, so Steven had several moments to bond with Bismuth. The guy was interesting to look at, as he had dark brown skin and blond hair locks like a crochet.

“Welcome guys!” Steven grinned cheekily, he could feel a blush spread across his cheeks as he noticed the blue-satin shawl that Lapis wore. He had never seen her wear such a thing before, but it looked nice on her. “You look lovely, Lapis.”

“Oh, thanks, Steven,” she smiled a bit.

“Are those the burgers cooking?” Peridot interrupted, leaning over towards Steven to look at the grill.

“Yeah, they’re just about done,” Steven took a step back to allow his father to collect all the done beef and plop them onto a wide white plate to set onto a large picnic table.

“It sure is nice out here, Steven,” Bismuth commented as Peridot turned her head to gaze at him.

“Holy,” Peridot ushered in a soft whisper, as she gently elbowed Lapis’ side. The blue-haired girl scowled slightly at the physical contact. “Bismuth is a huge guy, he’s got so many muscles and his hair-“

Lapis couldn’t help but to snort. Her slightly irritated mood had dispersed into a chuckle.

“Why are you laughing?” Peridot gave her a quizzical look. Steven’s guardian Garnet walked up to greet Bismuth after Steven had a small chat with her.

The curly-haired boy was gazing at both Peridot and Lapis eavesdropping on their conversation.

“You should see your face,” Lapis snorted, bringing a hand to her mouth. “You’re blushing.”

“No, I’m not!” Peridot protested, stomping her foot into her sand. Steven couldn’t help himself, but to giggle quietly. Lapis’ snort was adorable, and it felt contagious as he couldn’t stop, and Peridot’s face was too priceless.

“Yes, you are,” Lapis smirked, she poked Peridot into her side who let out a squeak. “You were just telling me about his glorious muscles and thick hair.”

“Shut up!”

“You llllike hiiiiiim!” The two were starting to bicker against each other. Steven shook his head, it seemed that Peridot and Lapis were closer, and Lapis seemed better. She was getting the help she needed, even though he knew that she’d still have relapse.

“Who’s ready to eat?” Greg called signifying everyone’s attention to the picnic table. Everyone sat down, getting their own plate of food, with burgers and other healthy food that Pearl insisted that they have.

Steven was sitting next to Lapis, with Peridot on her other side and Bismuth beside Peridot. Peridot was wrangling her hands nervously as she politely asked Bismuth to introduce himself. The girl was blushing as Bismuth gave her smile, talking genuinely with her. Bismuth seemed interested in talking with Peridot that the two of them began to laugh.

Garnet was chatting with Greg, and Pearl was eating her salad as Amethyst was sipping her tea. The two of them were seated by each other and Steven could notice the way Amethyst was blushing and twisting a strand of her hair.

Everyone was here and enjoying the food and that’s when Steven felt an odd sense of sadness. Connie wasn’t here… of course his girlfriend wasn’t here…

“You okay?” Steven was pulled out his trail of thoughts as he turned his head to see Lapis gazing at him. “You haven’t touched your food.”

“Oh yeah, I’m good. I was just thinking,” Steven blabbered, picking up his fork to stab into the salad to bring the food into his mouth.

Lapis shrugged her shoulders going back to eat her burger and engage into the conversation with Bismuth and Peridot. Once all the food was eaten everyone had decided to go off and do whatever they wanted. Bismuth, Peridot and Lapis were playing volleyball along with Garnet and Greg.

Steven was sitting on the sand watching the waves brush against the shore as Amethyst splashed in the ocean, with Pearl sitting not too far a ways off with a popsicle cooler as she opened it. The boy gazed down as he buried his toes into the sand.

“Steven?” He gazed up noticing Amethyst in her now-wet clothes, however, she didn’t care. She sat down next to him, holding onto her arm gently.

“You okay, Amethyst?” he could tell that she was thinking about something. The girl gazed towards Pearl who was pulling off a wrapper off the popsicle that she had selected to lick. Steven raised a curious eyebrow. The two of them had been acting off quite lately, he had seen Amethyst trying to hang out with Pearl more often. This had been going on for days and he could notice. Not to mention Amethyst was acting all nervous and jittery around Pearl. “You like Pearl don’t you?” He said the one thing that he knew was happening.

“Y-yeah…” Amethyst nodded her head. “But I haven’t told her yet.”  


“Well, what are you waiting for?” Steven nudged her arm gently. He thought it ironic how his older guardian was asking for his encouragement when she was older than him. “Just like you told me to Connie. To go get her tiger. To pounce on her.” He was redirecting her own advice that she had given him back to her.

“Heh, you know what you’re right,” Amethyst chuckled. She clenched her fists as she stood up, bracing herself. “I’ll go tell her how I feel about her.”

“Great!” Steven held up his thumbs. He for sure wasn’t gay or lesbian or anything, but he supported it, after all love is love. He smiled watching Amethyst stand next to Pearl and muster up the courage to confess her feelings. Pearl had a shocked expression on her face, before she smiled back at Amethyst.

“And um…” Amethyst twiddled her fingers together. “It’s okay if you don’t feel the same towards me…” The shorter girl was startled by Pearl’s sudden movement. She had gripped Amethyst’ shirt and pressed her lips against Amethyst’s. Amethyst’s lips were soft and plump and Pearl felt like she was drowning in them.

Steven chuckled, smiling in awe at Pearl and Amethyst kissing. The two of them were perfect together. He picked up a pile of sand letting it drain through his fingers. His own thoughts drifted to Connie as he gazed towards the horizon. The sunset was a blazing fireball of orange and pink, with bright light scattering across the ocean’s surface.

Wait… what was he doing? Of course, he was sad that Connie wasn’t here at the party and he missed her… but what was he doing just sitting out here alone?

He craned his head to watch the others playing volleyball. He should go join them rather than sitting here and thinking about Connie.

“You know what, I’m going to try to have a nice time,” he told himself. He needed to stop thinking about Connie and to have some fun.

With that Steven decided to join the others as he was put onto Lapis and Peridot’s team. Pearl and Amethyst eventually joined later as they were all competing against each other.

“Oh no you don’t!” Garnet spiked the ball as Peridot attempted to sock it back. She accidentally tripped falling backwards as she made a soft thud onto the sand.

“Score! Take that!” Amethyst yelled in triumph.

“You okay?” Bismuth offered a hand towards Peridot.

Peridot gazed up at him, blushing madly as she stuttered over her own words. “O-oh… u-um… yeah I’m fine…” he let him gently haul her up. “Thanks.”

“Is it just me or does Peridot look all flustered?” Steven whispered towards Lapis.

Lapis let out a small chuckle, “I think she likes Bismuth it’s so obvious.”

“Oh?” A grin grew upon Steven’s face. First, Amethyst and Pearl confessed their feelings for each other and now Peridot and Bismuth were showing signs of attraction. “Well, it looks like this is a love party after all.”

Their eyes meet briefly both gazing at each other. Steven found himself lost for a moment into Lapis’ eyes. They were so alluring, and he couldn’t look away. He shook his head as he could feel his heart hammering in his chest, before quickly gazing away breaking eye contact. He could feel a warmth spreading in his cheeks as he diverted his attention back towards the game. He needed to think of something else and especially not Lapis. She was always in his head a lot lately, and she was all he could think about.

The rest of the evening went by smoothly as everyone had a blast. Steven offered some dessert and refreshments before everyone left to head back home.

“Hope you all had fun!”

“That was a blast you’re the best pebble!” Peridot punched Steven’s arm playfully. Steven chuckled, gazing at Lapis who walked up to him.

“You know I have to admit that this party did make me feel nice. It felt nice to talk to everyone and bond, to create friendships. For a moment it made me ease my mind from other thoughts,” Lapis said softly.

“That’s great!” Steven could feel a warmth in his chest, along with the feeling of joy. That’s exactly what he wanted. He wanted everyone to have a good time spending time together and just enjoying each other’s company. He could tell that some closer friendships were now formed and relationships considering Pearl and Amethyst, and possibly Peridot and Bismuth.

“Thank you,” Lapis hugged him, startling the curly haired boy. Generally, Lapis wasn’t one to give hugs, but here she was thanking him for the wonderful evening.

“You’re welcome, Lappy.” He noticed a rosy color dot Lapis’ cheeks the moment he mentioned that special nickname that he always said to her. He smiled watching her wave and say goodbye along with Peridot and Bismuth.

Steven turned to hug his father bidding him a farewell before he helped all his guardians to clean up the place. Today sure would be a special memory that they’d always remember from now on.

As the next few days went by considerably fast Steven found that Connie hadn’t contacted him at all. It was weird, usually she’d text him asking him if he was alright or if they could hang out. However, Connie had said nothing whatsoever even when Steven texted her.

**_You there babe? _**He had sent her a message waiting for her to reply.

There was no response for the next day nor the next day after that. Steven sighed, she had missed all his calls and never read a single of his text messages. Something was indeed up, and he needed to find out.

When the weekend was over, and Monday came around the bend. Steven found himself getting up that morning and heading towards Biology, a class that he and Connie shared together. He entered the class to find Connie seated in a different spot. Ms. Topaz their professor let any of the students to sit where ever they wanted. And Steven found that Connie was sitting next to Jeff, with another girl on her other side so he couldn’t sit next to her. The rest of the entire row was full as he had to take a seat in the very back.

Connie was giggling, her face flushed as she and Jeff chatted among each other. The two were even holding hands underneath the table as Steven could see from the very back. The boy could feel his heart twitching painfully. What was going on?... Did she?.... He could only focus on the two of them throughout the remainder of class.

Ms. Topaz ended the presentation an hour later dismissing them all. Steven took a moment to gather his belongings to follow after Connie and Jeff as they walked out into the hallway. Connie waved at Jeff telling him that she’d see him after school. Jeff nodded in understanding before heading to his next class.

“Connie,” Steven managed to grasp her hand as she turned her eyes widening as she realized that he was standing there. Steven was frowning, feeling bubbling anger stirring inside him. “Why were you and Jeff holding hands?”

Connie let out a soft, dragging a hand down her face. She didn’t look happy not the slightest.

“But I’m your boyfriend… I thought we were… Did something happen between you and Jeff when you were studying together?”

“Yes,” Connie replied, keeping a straight face. She gazed intently at Steven, her fists tightening onto the straps of her backpack.

“Jeff and I got some time to talk and get to know each other. We found out that we had a lot in common. Were having such a pleasant conversation that I have never had before. And then it happened, we kissed. He kissed me first, but then I kissed him back.”

“What?” Steven’s eyes widened. He could feel his heart twitching painfully in his chest.

“And we made out, nothing else. But I’m sorry Steven, I can’t do this anymore,” she gave him a serious expression. “We’re done. I’ve been thinking about us a lot this weekend and I realized that I don’t feel the same about us anymore. I don’t love you.”

Steven’s heart felt like it was shattering into a million shards as he clutched onto his shirt tightly.

“I love Jeff. I’m sorry, but we’re breaking up and we’re done. It would be the best for both of us, I’m sorry…” with that she turned and walked down the hall without saying another word.

Hot tears weld up in Steven’s eyes as he made a dash for the exit doors. He didn’t want anyone to see him break down as he could feel himself running. Steven didn’t know where he was running, but all he could felt was this pain throbbing in his chest. It felt like his heart had been stabbed and ripped apart. He truly did love Connie… and now… this was over..

The curly-haired boy found himself collapsing against the grass as he let out a sob. He picked up his backpack and hurled it against the trunk of a tree in anger. There were so many emotions coursing through him. Anger, sadness and hurt… everything hurt… didn’t Connie realize how much she ever meant to him?

“S-Steven?”

Through his blurry vision he could make out a slender figure bending herself down, kneeling down beside him. Steven could recognize the blue-colored hair and those ocean blue irises.

He let out a choked sob, tears streaming down his cheeks as he threw himself against her, hugging her tightly as he couldn’t stop himself from sobbing fervently against her. Everything hurt… his heart hurt… he could feel a pair of arms wrap around him embracing him.


	12. Mending A Broken Heart

All Steven felt was a damp shirt against his face, for he must’ve been crying and sobbing his heart out for who knows how long for.

“Shhhh,” he could hear Lapis’ gentle voice, it soothed him as he felt safe right here in her arms. “It’s okay, Steven.”

“N-no… it’s not,” he finally mustered up the courage to gaze up, lifting his face from her shirt. He really didn’t want anyone to see him crying but, he didn’t care if it was Lapis somehow he felt secure right here in her embrace.

“Are you sure? I know something is wrong,” she gave him a serious expression. “You look like you’ve been hurt.”

“I have… it feels like someone ripped my heart into pieces,” Steven gloomily said.

“Want to talk about it?”

“Nah… I’m fine,” Steven tried to stand up, only for Lapis to grasp onto his arm.

“No, you’re not fine. You were there for me let me be here for you.” Steven let out an exasperated sigh, before sitting back down. He wrapped his arms around his knees as he closed his eyes.

“It’s Connie… we’re done…”

“What?” Lapis’ eyes widened, yet she still composed her calm demeanor.

“Well, you noticed she wasn’t there at that party last Friday right?” Lapis nodded her head at that. Steven continued, “it turns out she was studying with some classmate and they ended up… kissing each other and making out.”

Lapis curled a fist against one knee, still intently listening to Steven.

“And I know that of course Jasper cheated on you worse than Connie did with me. And at least Connie decided to break us up before doing anything else to worsen our relationship. But, everything just hurts so much… It’s like Connie doesn’t even know how much she even means to me. You see I…” Steven opened his eyes, gazing off to the side. “My mother died just like I heard your mom died. However, my mom died giving birth to me..”

Lapis blinked slowly, she took in a breath. She could tell that whatever Steven was talking about, it was like a load on his shoulders for his entire life. She had the same, although it was different since she had differences than he. But both of their mothers had died so there was that one thing.

“My guardians always told me how great my mom was… I thought she had died from other causes, that wasn’t until I was younger, and my dad told me the truth. Ever since then I’ve blamed myself for my mother’s death. I know I really shouldn’t… my guardians always kept telling me that it wasn’t my fault and my mother wanted me to live. However, the feeling of being the cause of her death never went away.”

That’s when Lapis realized that this boy was telling her his deepest and darkest feelings, as opposed to her own.

“And I never understood why I should even be alive, since I took my mother’s life, and everyone seemed so sad without her. I’ve never wanted to hurt anyone and yet I did to my own mother. I always felt useless, and as much as my dad and the guardians would tell me that everything is okay, nothing helped. It wasn’t until I met Connie one day, and that day forever changed my life. She gave me a new bright sense of hope, a sense of belonging, and to make me feel like that I indeed was meant to live and there was a reason why. Connie was everything to me, I loved her so much… and just… I don’t know what to do anymore without her now since we’ve broken up..” more tears streamed down his cheeks.

Lapis took the moment to wipe away his tears. She was never great with words but, she felt like she had to say something.

“Look, you’ve told me that everything will get better and it will do the same for you Steven. People still care about you, your dad, your guardians, your friends and you have me too,” Lapis touched her chest, smiling softly. “And about your mom, I don’t think that this was entirely your fault, Steven. Your mother knew what she was doing, and she sacrificed herself, she sacrificed her life for you to live. And without you I wouldn’t have met such a wonderful friend who cared so much for me and still cares.”

“Y-yeah…” Steven could feel a slight blush creeping upon his cheeks, he ducked his head, averting his eyes.

“So, I guess you could say that I’m grateful for you… I don’t just right up and say that, in fact I hardly say that but, I’m saying it now. You’ve changed my life, along with Peridot. You’ve been here for me so I’m being here for you. I care about you too, Steven.”

“Thanks… Lapis…”

“Here, why don’t we get out of here and do something?” Lapis helped Steven to stand up. He nodded his head, breathing in deeply. “I know that you’re hurting and that this heartbreak hurts but, you don’t deserve Connie it’s the harsh truth.” Steven gazed at Lapis, finding himself intrigued by her ocean blue orbs. “Come on.”

Steven followed her as Lapis took her back to her apartment. Lapis thought that hanging out with Steven would at least lift his spirits up a bit.

Steven chuckled, smiling a bit as Pumpkin greeted him the moment she saw him enter the apartment. She barked gently, pawing his legs as he knelt down to pat her fluffy head.

“Pumpkin likes you,” Peridot remarked.

“Heh… yeah, she’s cute,” Steven continued to pet her as she rolled over begging for her belly to be scratched.

Lapis walked into the kitchen to grab a bowl of popcorn as she suggested that the three of them could all watch a movie together and chill.

“Not that I mind but, why is Steven here?” Peridot whispered, watching Lapis place the popcorn bag of corn kernels into the microwave. “And why does he look so…. sad like he’s been crying for a while?”

“He’s just having a hard time dealing with his breakup with Connie,” Lapis replied.

“What?” Peridot’s eyes widened. “He and Connie broke up?”

“Shhhh!” Lapis hissed quietly, placing a finger to her lips. “I don’t think he wants to think about it anymore nor talk about it.”

“Okay,” Peridot gazed behind her noticing Steven seated on the couch as he was gazing through all the movie selections that Peridot and Lapis both had.

“Yeah, so I’m just trying to make him feel better and get his mind off Connie.”

“I see,” Peridot followed Lapis with the bowl of newly microwaved popcorn as they plopped onto the couch.

“What movie would you want to watch?” Lapis asked, gazing at Steven.

“Hmmm… I guess this one,” Steven pointed to a DVD.

“Lonely Blade Four?” Lapis picked up the Blu-ray. “Never seen this before.”

“It’s really good,” Steven smiled, “I always loved this movie.”

“Lonely Blade it is then,” Peridot swiped the DVD from Lapis’ grip before inserting it into the DVR. She turned on the TV as they all rested back onto the couch with the large popcorn bowl in between them. Pumpkin was laying on the floor, resting her head as the three of them directed their attention to the movie.

Half-way into the movie, Lapis reached over to grasp a handful of popcorn, feeling her hand touch none other than Steven’s who was also trying to get a handful as well. “Oh, sorry,” Steven retracted his hand.

“You’re fine,” Lapis brushed it off, resuming to get some popcorn while letting Steven get his fair share. The tingling feeling still remained in her hand and she tried to rub her against the length of her dark blue skirt.

Steven was blushing, placing his hands back into his lap. What just happened? Why did his hand momentarily touching Lapis’ evoked such a reaction from him? He swore he felt a tingling sensation spreading from his hand and up his upper arm. He shook his head, facing the TV screen to resume watching one of his favorite movies.

After the movie, Lapis told Steven that he could call her anytime he needed to and that she’d be there. Steven smiled, despite the sadness and pain he felt he knew that hanging out with Lapis was something to help take his mind off Connie. It felt nice he had to admit.

Upon returning home he was greeted with his guardians whom were worried since he had been out for so long without coming back home.

“Sorry… I… today has been a rough day… Connie decided to break up with me.”

“What!?” Pearl squawked, causing Amethyst to jump startled on the couch as Garnet gave Steven a concerned look. “But you two were so perfect and adorable together!”

“Well, it didn’t work out… she doesn’t love me anymore…” Steven dropped his backpack onto the floor. All he wanted to do now was to go up into his bed and cry into his pillow.

“I’m sorry bud,” Amethyst reached out to hug him.

“It’s f-fine…”

“Steven.” He tilted his head back to find Garnet standing behind him. Steven turned out to face her as Garnet place a gentle hand onto his head. She knelt down to be at eye level with him. “It will be okay.”

“How?” he croaked, “I loved her! And…” he began to tear up again. No, no, no, he didn’t want to be crying he just wanted to take his mind off her again. “Because love always finds a way and it can come unexpectedly.”

“Thanks, Garnet…” The taller afro-haired woman hugged him tightly. Pearl assisted that she would make Steven some dinner, while Amethyst suggested that he could play a videogame with her to try to distract his thoughts. Steven appreciated his guardians, and his friends, they were all just trying to make him feel better.

Nighttime came sooner than expected as Steven found himself staring up at the ceiling as he laid onto his bed. He was dressed in his yellow pjs and he found that he couldn’t sleep, for his mind was elsewhere. Steven tried to disperse his thoughts away from Connie into thinking of the events of the day, except for the breakup. He did enjoy hanging out with Peridot and Lapis even if it was a simple move. Pumpkin was always so cute, and she made him awe. Not to mention, Lapis… yeah Lapis. He couldn’t describe how he felt, as she was there the moment he bad broke down. She noticed that something was wrong and comforted him, never leaving his side. She was such an amazing friend that Steven was glad he met, and helped to save her life for she now wanted to help him in return.

No wait… Steven gazed down at his palm. It felt like Lapis was more than just an amazing friend… he still remembered the way his cheeks flared, how he blushed and that moment he had a protective urge to protect her, including from Jasper. He wanted nothing more than to keep her safe. And just tonight the moment their hands touched, even though it was indeed an accident Steven could feel himself smiling at the thought. He began to search his feelings, how did he feel about her? He always enjoyed her company.

Garnet’s words from earlier echoed through his mind. “Love always find a way and it can come unexpectedly.”

Maybe he did like Lapis after all. And the boy suddenly found himself dozing off into sleep.


	13. Ocean Love

The next few days of school Steven found himself more attentive and alert. He was always excited on the days he had English. Ms. Holly didn’t mind if they changed seats, as she required no seating arrangements, only if you’d behave properly and pay attention to the class. Steven found himself moving away from his seat next to Connie and sitting next to Lapis with Peridot on Lapis’ other side.

He was chatting with Lapis, smiling at the way she smiled and laughed, either to his own jokes or something stupid Peridot said. Her laugh was cute he had to admit, and he loved hearing it.

Steven felt like his heart still slowly stitching itself as he found himself not thinking about Connie anymore as his attention was primarily focused on Lapis.

“My other professor, Mrs. Yellow was bickering about how the President of the University, White was always allowing my family and my mom since she used to come here to this university as well, that she got free access to everything while Yellow didn’t. My mom wasn’t that great in school and failed a lot and I just told Professor Yellow, ‘Why don’t you just fail?” Steven grinned cheekily.

Lapis let out a laugh, giggling as she raised a hand to her lips. Steven found himself blushing at the sound as he laughed as well.

The curl-haired boy found himself attacking his humanitarian studies and major more efficiently than ever before. He just felt happier all the sudden and he enjoyed being around Lapis. His guardians for sure noticed his behavior and how he was drawing himself closer towards Lapis. He was always talking to her at school, hanging out with her and experiencing a lot of flushed faces when they asked if he actually liked Lapis. Every answer Steven replied with was that of denial.

“Come on, Steve-man!” Amethyst nudged his arm. “You like Lapis!”

“No, I don’t!” He stammered, hissing quietly for them all to shut up as they were all standing around the exit. Lapis was gathering her belongings as she talked momentarily with the professor about assignments.

“Why deny it, it’s obvious,” Pearl chuckled.

“Steven,” Garnet placed a hand onto the boy’s shoulders as he gazed up to look at her. “There’s no denying it, you love her.”

He let out a breath, reaching a hand to comb his fingers through his hair. “I guess you’re right, I do like her…” his cheeks turned a bit of rosy red.

“Then don’t deny your feelings,” Garnet smiled.

“Go get her!” Amethyst snickered. Steven nodded his head in determination.

“You know what, you’re all right. And I’m going to go ask her out on a date!” he turned on his heels to walk up towards Lapis, waiting for her to finish talking with the professor.

“You know, he and Lapis are so cute,” Pearl awed, “I think that they both really do belong together.” Garnet and Amethyst hummed in unison, nodding their heads. Pearl smiled, wrapping her arm around Amethyst as she kissed her forehead.

“Ah, P, you missed,” Amethyst leaned up to kiss Pearl on the lips. Pearl chuckled softly, walking out with her girlfriend as Garnet followed beside them.

Lapis turned around, clutching her textbook to her chest. She barreled straight into Steven as she didn’t notice that he was standing directly behind her. Her textbook slipped from her grasp only for Steven to catch it just in time before it could land against the floor.

“O-oops!” Lapis blushed furiously. “My bad…”

“It’s okay,” Steven grinned, trying to take advantage of the opportunity. “I got your book,” he handed back towards her. “I have a question that I’ve been meaning to ask you.”

“Yes?” Lapis strolled along as the two of them exited the room as they would’ve had to leave since the next class would be arriving into the classroom.

“Well… um I was wondering…” he could feel his face becoming heated up incredibly fast. His heart was racing in his chest. He didn’t know if he’d be able to say it… and didn’t know if she’d accept. “If you’d like to go out on a date with me?” He took a moment to regard her reaction.

She blinked as if surprised before a grin grew on her lips. “Sure, I’d like that.”

“Really?”

“Mhm,” Lapis smiled. “I’ll go on a date with you, Steven.”

Steven smiled, walking down further as the two of them chatted casually before Lapis headed out as they both bid each other goodbye. Steven made a happy and joyful jump, pumping his fist into the air.

“Yes! I did it! I asked her out on a date!” He froze, realizing that he just said that out loud in the middle of the hallway as other students were gazing at him, with many others walking past. He quickly excused himself as he exited the university before making an excited bee-line for his house.

The guardians took note of Steven’s excitement, noting the boy being rather exuberant. Steven was planning out the entire date process through his mind. He knew that Lapis would probably love sushi, she did she say loved it so that would be a good place. Pizza and pasta was also another variety of food that the two of them could check out. The Fry Shack would be more for a hangout and it wasn’t as formal as a date night.

Hmm… Fish Stew Pizza would be good, Steven thought to himself. He pulled out his phone to text Lapis to see if she wanted to go out to Fish Stew Pizza tomorrow.

**Lapis: Sounds good.** Her reply was almost instantaneous, in a matter of a fraction of a second. Steven smiled, sending her another message.

**See ya there, Lappy! *Wink***

“Steven?” the boy gazed up, noticing Pearl beckoning him to come down the stairs into the living room.

“What is it, Pearl?”

“Connie is here for you,” she bit her lip, showing a slightly uneasy expression. Steven’s guardians knew about Connie and what she had done as Steven had told them. “She right out the door.”

Steven let out a sigh, before breathing in deeply as he tried to compose himself. He didn’t want to ever see her again… especially not when things were about to go well for once since he had asked Lapis out on a date, and the two of the could potentially be together if Lapis shared the same feeling that he felt towards her.

_Oh, shards no…_

But he had to face her anyway otherwise there was no telling what she’d do. Steven walked to the front door as Pearl dismissed herself from the room excusing herself. The first thing Steven noticed was Connie holding her hands together.

“What are you doing here?” Steven seethed, gritting his teeth. Connie flinched immediately recognizing the tone in his voice, it was obvious enough that he didn’t want to see nor talk to her. “Look, I’m only here to apologize. I know what I said to you was harsh and you might’ve not taken it the right way as I hoped…”

The boy scowled at that, folding his arms across his chest. “And why are you here to apologize?”

“Because even though we’re still apart from each other and it’s best if we be. But, the way I said it was too harsh.”

“Yeah, right you’re just a brat.”

“I’m sorry, I can be bratty I get that but, we can still be friends.”

Steven sighed, relenting his angry expression. He had to think about this for a moment to recollect his thoughts. “Fine, I do forgive you, however, we will never speak of this ever again. We’ll only be friends and nothing more. And if you don’t mind I would much appreciate not having to hear from you in a while.”  


“Of course,” Connie nodded her head. “As you wish. I hope you find someone you love who loves you back,” she smiled gently. “Have a good day, Steven.”

“Bye,” he raised his palm, watching the girl leave his porch before disappearing out from sight. “Finally… now that’s over.” He went back inside to spend time with the guardians and to catch up on any homework that he had. The rest of the day went by like a flash as Steven awoke the next morning to bright sunshine. The sunlight was squelched across the ocean’s surface as he walked his way to the university with his guardians, as they all separated for their qualified classes.

The date wouldn’t be until early evening and Steven felt like he was festive the entire morning. Lapis was blushing, keeping her hands clutched onto her knees during English as they both sat next to each other.

Luckily enough Ms. Holly didn’t assign any homework and thus let out the class out early. It gave both Lapis and Steven perfect time to prepare themselves for their date night. Steven adjusted the bow on his suit as Pearl gushed at his handsomeness.

“Oh, you’re so grown-up!” She had explained, “and handsome,” she added.

“She’ll be falling for you like a hooked fish,” Garnet commented. Steven chuckled softly, Garnet was always generally right about everything. When the time came for their date to begin, Steven took his car to drive over to her apartment. He greeted her at the door, before interlinking his arm around hers and guided her to his car.

Being the gentleman, he was, he opened the door for her to go in, always keeping his manners in check. Lapis smiled gently as she sat in the passenger seat, gazing out the window. She remembered the first time she went out on a date with Jasper… but this felt different with Steven. She knew that he was genuinely a good guy with a tender and good heart inside. He wasn’t only nice on the outside through his actions but, also on the inside.

The two were seated at a table at Fish Stew Pizza as they ordered a deluxe pizza for both of them to share. They chatted, talking about their interests, their families and what they wanted to be once they graduated.

“I was thinking of being a marine biologist,” Lapis said. “I could study life in the ocean and actually do it physically, go scuba diving, go in a submarine, plus I can help to rescue marine animals and go help aquariums.”

“Sounds like a fun occupation,” Steven smiled. “I want to be a Humanitarian or Therapist, I would love to help people in any way that I can.”

“Well, I do think that you’d make a great therapist.”

“You really think so?” Steven gazed at her quizzically.

“You’re asking me, you’ve helped me a lot to cope with my struggles in life, and plus you have that nature of caring for everyone, it’s a lovely quality that you have,” Lapis blushed, taking a glass of a coconut cooler to sip.

“Thank you, Lapis.” She suddenly could feel his fingertips brushing against hers underneath the table. She could feel her heart facing as Steven gazed at her intently as if he was asking for permission. “May I?”

She nodded her head, feeling Steven’s hand envelope hers, their fingers interlinking together. Lapis let out a breath of relief, the feeling felt so amazing even as simply as holding hands. Steven’s hands were soft ang gentle, and yet strong at the same time. She actually felt secure with him. They both turned as the waiter Kiki brought their large plate of pizza. The two them then indulged into their meal.

After more laughs and giggles due to Steven’s jokes and attempts to make Lapis laugh. He kissed her on the cheek as they stood up, after he had paid the heck. They exited the restaurant as Steven took hold of her hands.

“You really thought this date was over yet? Well there’s still one more activity left, close your eyes.”

Lapis obliged, letting Steven tug her gently along. She could feel that they were on the docks near the ocean’s harbor.

“Now you can open them.” Steven had removed his hands from her eyes, as he put them there to make sure that she couldn’t see a single thing. Lapis’ gasped noticing a small bo rider boat, with the name sprayed in blue on the side reading: ‘Lil’ Lappy’

“Oh stars.. you actually?...”

“Yep! I rented us a boat, and we’re going to go boating until the sunset! It’ll be fun!” He took her hand to guide her along to board the boat. Another man must’ve been hired to steer the boat so both Lapis and Steven didn’t have to worry about steering.

Lapis smiled, leaning over the edge as the boat glided gently across the calm ocean. She dipped her hand barely through the water’s surface as it sparkled in the sunshine. Steven smiled, leaning beside her watching Lapis who was enjoying herself and the glorious view of the ocean.

“Look!” Steven pointed ahead as dolphins danced out from the waves of the ocean. Lapis gasped, her eyes sparkling in awe.

“Dolphins!” They were also able to see colorful fish underneath the water along with a giant whale that the two of them both got to touch since it was close enough to the boat. The whale dove beneath the waves before leaping out fifteen feet away and splashing its massive tail down into the water, causing ripples of waves to slosh against the boat’s starboard spraying water into Lapis and Steven’s face. Lapis squealed, falling back against Steven who took the moment to appreciate holding Lapis against him.

Lapis was clearly enjoying herself and so was Steven. He never had so much fun on a date before, and this only made him want the day to never end. Just as the boat was heading back towards the harbor of Beach City to the boardwalk, the sun began to set over the ocean’s horizon.

“Wow, it sure is beautiful out here,” Steven smiled, eyes fixed on the blazing hues of orange, pink and yellow that swirled around together in perfect harmony, the reflection spreading across the water’s fluorescent surface.

“Alright, I guess I can see why you like it,” Lapis leaned against the edge the boat, she too gazing out towards the sunset.

“But it’s not as beautiful as you,” Steven gently took her hand into his as she gazed at him. He could feel himself blushing as he meet her gaze, her eyes were captivating him sparkling that ocean blue color. Everything about her was beauty, her slender body, yet what captivated Steven the most was her hair, her eyes, her face and her personality. She was just so fun to be around, and he wouldn’t want her any other way.

“S-teven?” she muttered realizing how he was leaning his face towards her.

“May I?” He questioned, knowing that he’d only do it to her consent, after all, he didn’t want to freak her out considering what she had been through in her past relationship and other stuff included.

Lapis nodded her head in approval, “yes, you may.” Steven closed his eyes intent on bridging the gap between both of them as their lips met. His lips caressed hers for several seconds before she had responded, moving her lips against his in return, returning the kiss. His hands slowly reached up to cup her cheeks in the process.

Steven felt warm, warmer than anything. This felt way better than when he kissed Connie. He just wanted to make sure Lapis was safe, and enjoying herself and only doing what she consented. Her lips were soft against his making him feel like he was drowning and wanting more.

Lapis could feel sparks flooding through her body, her heart was beating at a fast rate in her chest begging to leap out from her ribcage. There definitely was a huge difference than her kissing experiences with Jasper than here with Steven. The way Steven caressed her cheeks as if she was fragile, and yet held her almost protectively against him, shielding her from any possible darkness that threatened to ever take her away. Lapis felt like she was secure, warm and there was no other place she’d rather be than in Steven’s arms.

It felt like Steven had taken her fragile and broken heart, treating it as if it was something precious.


	14. The Gemstone

That date Lapis couldn’t stop thinking about. The way they had kissed, the feeling she felt. Steven was such an amazing guy, and Lapis felt like she was content with him. As she went home after their date night was over, she bombarded with Peridot’s questioning of what had happened.

That only resulted in Lapis’ face to be flushed as Peridot chuckled, “You like him don’t you?”

“Shut up,” Lapis retorted, feeling herself blush.

“Your face says it all!” The blond nerd shot back. Lapis had retreated to her room as it was getting late and she was growing tired. The day was amazing as it had been and as she got herself ready for bed, she fell asleep underneath her covers reminiscing over her thoughts of Steven.

Meanwhile, Steven too had came back to his own house. “Wow…” he touched his lips. That kiss felt wonderful, her lips were so soft, and he was addicted to them. He just wanted to hold her dearly and tenderly.

“How did it go?” Pearl was the first to ask as Steven had entered, closing the door behind him.

“Wonderful,” he grinned almost as if he was a in daze.

“Woah,” Amethyst mused, she hopped off the couch to nudge Steven’s arm. “You’re totally in daze man, did you kiss her?”

“U-rm, yes,” Steven replied, feeling himself blush in embarrassment. As much as he was older his guardians still teased him.

“I knew it,” Garnet muttered, a wide grin tugging on her lips.

Steven chuckled as he excused himself to head to bed for the night. He fell asleep, dreaming about Lapis as he felt warm inside.

The next few days the two of them began to hang out more, and days became weeks and it was official that they were dating each other. Lapis felt more at ease than she had ever been, yes she still had several relapses but, they were becoming less frequent. And every time she was around Steven he respected her feelings, that whenever she felt down he would hold her in his arms.

This was different than when she dated Jasper, yes Jasper back then was affectionate, but Steven was a whole different story.

“Mmmm,” Lapis hummed, feeling Steven wrap his arms around her, kissing her cheek as she was studying for one of her marine biology classes. She had a test soon and she felt stressed out, and Steven suggested that they both study together.

“Study buddies,” Steven murmured, wrapping his arms around her stomach holding her against him.

“Heh,” Lapis chuckled, flipping a page of her textbook. Steven smiled, resting his chin over her shoulder as he too was looking at one of his study guides for his humanitarian class. Lapis liked the fact that Steven encouraged her to attack her studies, as Jasper didn’t care about that. It was like Steven understood her more than anything.

And soon weeks turned out to be months as the two of them progressed further into their studies, going from freshmen to sophomore, and to their junior year as it had been two years. Two years of dating, sharing kisses, flowers and roses for Valentine’s Days, and offering presents for each other’s birthdays.

However, this particular week the university was throwing a ball on campus and Steven had invited Lapis. She smiled, awing at the sight of blue petals that decorated her front porch that spelt out ‘My love for you are like the waves of the ocean.’ She had heard the doorbell ding and Steven had disappeared out from sight and she was greeted with this splendid display of petals and a box wrapped with blue ribbon. Peridot was standing behind her as she chuckled, she was asked several days before by Bismuth to the ball.

Lapis couldn’t help but to smile. Steven was so sweet, and caring. And of course, she’d accept his invitation. She knelt down to pick up the box, taking it into the house, setting it onto the counter as she opened it up as there was a note that said it needed to be opened delicately.

Tearing away the blue ribbon, Lapis opened the box to met with a small glass tank with two blue crabs.

“Wow, Steven sure knows you too well,” Peridot mused. “I swear your room is a full aquarium now.”  


“Awe,” Lapis knelt down to gaze at the crabs. One of them had a large claw considering it to be a male crab and there was a note stuck in it’s claw. It read: ‘Will you go to the Moonlight ball with me?’

“Steven’s clever,” Peridot added.

“Of course,” Lapis opened up the lid to gently slip the note free from the crab’s claw. “It’s a yes.” And she decided to respond that night with buying some donuts from The Great Donut with ‘Yes’ spelt out as frosting across the dozen donuts. She knew that Steven would like this, as donuts were his favorite dessert.

She set them onto his porch, ringing the doorbell before running off to leap into her car as Peridot drove it off out from sight before Steven could see them.

Lapis and Peridot snickered, high fiving each other before going back to their apartment to resume their day. Lapis decided to text Steven, thanking him for the present of crabs.

**Steven: I knew you’d say yes ** **😉**

**Lapis: Of course, you did, heh.**

**Steven: I know you too well, babe**

**Lapis: *Blushes* I love you**

**Steven: I love you too, I’ll see you at the ball this weekend**

**Lapis: Can’t wait, love *heart***

Lapis let out a soft sigh, pressing the phone to her chest. She couldn’t wait until the weekend. The ball was going to be a blast!

The days went by incredibly fast, luckily enough as the night of the ball was arriving. Lapis was in her room getting herself dressed along with Peridot. Peridot was wearing an emerald green ball gown, that glittered with poofy sleeves. Lapis’ dress was azure blue, it too was decorated with white glitter, the top of her dress a darker blue in color with a ribbon sash that went around her middle, with a big bow tied into the back. Her dress was sleeveless, the bottom flowing down with ruffles.

On the other hand, Steven put himself into a blue suit. Lapis had told him the specific color of blue that her dress was going to be, so he’d chosen a suit that would match. His tie was that of a darker blue, with a white-collar shirt underneath with his blue suit over top.

Pearl once again was awing at how handsome he looked, whilst she too was in a thin light-blue dress and Amethyst was wearing a dark purple one as well. Steven smiled, watching the two of them holding hands.

“Have fun, Steven,” Garnet patted his head gently.

“Are you going out with someone to the dance as well?” he tilted his head back to gaze at Garnet. The dark-skinned girl blushed, her afro bouncing slightly as she let out a breath.

“Yes.”

“Oh, who?” Steven piped up, suddenly interested. Garnet gave him a smile, chuckling softly.

“Well, you see, I’m lesbian too,” Garnet held her hands together. Pearl and Amethyst gazed at her curiously.

“You are?” Amethyst grinned, smiling.

“Yes, but there’s two girls I like,” she continued. “They’re both together but they love me too and they don’t mind. I love them both. Her name is Ruby, and the other is Sapphire.”

Steven blinked, not knowing exactly how to respond to that. He had never heard of a threesome before, and to be honest he didn’t quite like it. It just wasn’t for him, Lapis was all he needed. “If that works for you,” he said. “Then go for it.”

Garnet nodded, smiling as she adjusted the dress that she wore with a tuxedo tie. She didn’t care, for it was what she wanted to wear. Once all four of them were ready, they all left the house together to get into a limousine that Garnet had rented. Their Chauffeur drove the car towards Ruby and Sapphire’s house to pick them up for Garnet. The next stop was Lapis’ house. Peridot and Bismuth had both came into the car after Steven had got out to get Lapis.

He had slid a blue rose corsage onto Lapis’ wrist, as she pinned another blue rose to his suit.

“Shall we?” Steven linked his arm around hers as Lapis nodded her head, following him out the door as did Peridot with Bismuth. Peridot’s corsage was that of lime green, as Bismuth was dressed in an emerald green suit.

Steven smiled as all of them were seated in the limousine. Today for sure was going to be a breathtaking day. They all arrived at campus, the limousine following the line of cars as the sign outside said that the ball shall be held at the capitol.

The place was stunningly gorgeous the moment they set foot outside. The verdant green grass was dotted with a variety of rainbow hues of flowers.

“Wow,” Peridot murmured, “the vegetation is beautiful.”

“Sure is,” Bismuth smiled, leaning down to pick up Peridot who squeaked as he carried her bridal style into the capitol.

Garnet held both of Ruby and Sapphire’s hand on either side of her, the three of them walking in with Pearl and Amethyst together and behind them.

Lapis gazed around, walking with Steven as they entered through the large golden doors. Once inside, the building was like a piece of thousands of artwork. The ceiling was tall, rounded into a dome as if it seemed to extend forever. It was painted like the sky, with angels holding arrows, as the walls were painted with delicate scenes of nature.

Not to mention, the floor was entirely made of white marble, and there were roman-styled columns that held up the next floor, followed with a set of spiral stairs that led to the second level, with smaller marble-columns as railings.

“Wow look at this place,” Steven commented.

“It’s amazing,” Lapis added, gazing around in wondrous awe. As the clock chimed ahead, soft music began to vibrate humming through the space of the large ballroom.

“You want to dance?” Steven held out his hand towards her. Lapis obliged, taking his hand as she let him guide her to the dance floor. The two of them swirled in sync, Steven spinning Lapis who twirled, letting the ruffles of her dress wave about as if they looked like water waves, waving through the air.

They slowed danced together, following each other’s footsteps. Steven dipped her, leaning down to kiss her lips gently as she drowned herself into the feeling once again. She couldn’t quite get enough of him every time.

He helped to lift her up as the two of them walked to the stand to get a few snacks and some refreshments. Steven gently took her hand, tugging out to an exit so they could go outside. The temperature outside was perfect, with a gentle cool breeze. Steven and Lapis were both out on a balcony, as they could have a view of all of Beach City. Plus, the night sky made the stars blazing with glitter.

Lapis let out a content sigh, leaning against the railing of the balcony as Steven leaned his back against it as well. The two of them shared another kiss, one more deeper this time. He curled his fingers through her hair as Lapis wrapped her arms around him, tugging him closer.

She didn’t need to be afraid of him, she could actually enjoy this. Their tongues briefly met as Steven pulled back, not wanting to proceed further without her consent or to frighten her. Lapis smiled, he loved how gentle he was and thoughtful.

He smiled back at her, touching her cheek before affectionately kissing her forehead. The two of them gazed out towards the horizon seeing the ocean. Moonlight was scattered across the waves, as there seemed to be glowing plankton on the beach.

“You know,” Steven spoke, gazing at Lapis. She turned her attention back to him. “We’ve been dating for about two years now.”

“Mhm,” she replied.

“Well, I’ve been wondering lately,” Steven gazing up the stars, Lapis followed his gaze noticing how the stars twinkled in the sky. “About our future.”

“Yeah, I have been too,” the blue-haired girl mused. “And I’d like you to be in it.”

“Then that’s all I need to hear,” Steven curled his fingers through hers, squeezing her hand softly. “For I want you in mine too.”

Lapis could feel herself blush, leaning forward to kiss his lips as a shooting star shot across the sky.

“Woah! Did you see that!?” Steven pointed up above, once pulling apart.

“That’s cool.”

Steven gazed at her, noticing how her irises twinkled from the light of the stars. And that’s when he knew that he was going to marry her.

As the night grew darker, the capitol eventually had closed as did the ball. Many pictures were taken as everyone left to get back into the limousine to head back home.

“See you later, babe,” Steven kissed Lapis’ lips briefly as he opened the door for her to get out. She smiled, thanking him for the night before disappearing with Peridot back into their apartment. Ruby and Sapphire were taken back home, along with Bismuth as Steven and his guardians were the last to leave.

“You know what, I’ve been thinking lately,” Steven mused, as he entered the house. He noticed Garnet had a ring on her finger as did Pearl and Amethyst. “Wait… did you guys just propose?”

Pearl and Amethyst blushed, gazing at each other. “Yep!” Amethyst blurted.

“I love, Amethyst,” Pearl smiled, wrapping an arm around the shorter girl with lavender high-lights. “And I figured tonight would be the perfect time.”

“Ruby and Sapphire both proposed to me actually,” Garnet said. “I accepted.”

“Wow,” Steven could scarcely believe it. “It’s like everyone got engaged today.”

“Did you pop Lapis the question?” Pearl inquired.

“No, but now I want to,” Steven could feel his cheeks burn. “But I need to buy her a ring.”

“Oh, don’t worry, Steven, I know the perfect place,” Pearl smiled.

“When are you going to propose to her?” Garnet asked.

“I was thinking this Friday,” Steven responded. “I saw a poster earlier at school that said that you could go snorkeling on Friday, I was thinking that would be the perfect time to propose to her.”

“That’s perfect,” Pearl beamed. “Lapis would love that.”

Steven nodded his head, following Pearl to her room as she insisted that he follow her to find a place tomorrow where he could select a ring for Lapis.

And so, the next day began, as Steven left English with Lapis in the afternoon after the class had ended.

“Hey, Lapis, I want to ask you something.”

“Hm?” She adjusted the strap of her backpack on her left shoulder.

“Well, I was thinking we could go snorkeling this Friday, how does that sound?”

“Sounds like fun,” Lapis’ eyes twinkled. “I’ve never gone snorkeling before I’ve always wanted to try that one day.”

“Great! Then I’ll see you there, love,” he kissed her cheek. “I got to go, I’ve got some errands to do,” with that he left the hallway in a frenzy.

“Wow, he’s sure in a hurry,” Peridot chuckled.

“He’s probably got some homework he needs to catch up on, just like I do,” Lapis shrugged her shoulders. “Homework sucks.”

“True,” Peridot agreed. She followed Lapis as the two of walked off back to their apartment together.

Steven had ran home to get started on homework so he could have time to go out shopping to several places to find a ring. Pearl suggested several places such as, Diamond Jewelry, The Diamond Shoppe, and Diamond Forge. Although she mentioned that Diamond Forge was considered the best place since you could customize your own rings there, and choose other gems and whatever you want.

“Hmm,” Steven hummed. “I’ll try Diamond Forge.” With that, having finished his one paragraph analysis on human behaviors he shoved his papers into his backpack, before nabbing his car keys as he made a beeline for his red aconda.

Parking his car in front of the store, he got out as he entered through the glass doors. There were rows of long tables that were out in the open, with cases of rings dozens of them. Not to mention there was a large counter full of gemstones, and another with just the rings.

“Hello, welcome. Do you wish to forge your own ring?” An employee asked, greeting the curl-haired boy.

“Yeah, I’m planning to propose to my girlfriend and would like to forge a ring for her.”

“Of course, over here at this counter you may select whatever you want with your ring and we’ll customize however you want.”

“Alright, thanks,” Steven gazed along the rows of splendid gems. There were countless of them, ranging from diamonds, rubies, emeralds, quartzes, and blue gems. Blue gems? He found himself gazing through the blue selection. He knew blue was Lapis’ favorite color and one particular gemstone caught his attention.

“A Lapis Lazuli,” he picked up the tear drop shaped-like gem. The gem was the exact entirety of her full name and it totally suited.

“Is that the gem you want, a Lapis Lazuli?” The woman asked.

“Yes, I want this gemstone,” Steven replied. “And I’ll have this gem on top of an ocean-blue ring band.”

“Of course,” the woman took the Lapis gemstone and an ocean-blue colored ring before disappearing into the back as Steven waited for several minutes. The lady returned holding the finished ring. “Is this how you want it?”

“It’s perfect,” he smiled.

The woman took the ring, putting it inside a white case as Steven paid for the engagement ring. Lapis was going to love this ring, for it had her gemstone.


	15. Blue Wedding Bells

Friday came around the bend sooner than expected. Lapis hummed, she exited a classroom as her finals for the semester were officially over. She only had on more semester left and so did Steven and they both would be done with their bachelor’s degrees.

“Hey, babe.” She noticed Steven leaning against the wall just outside the doorway. His pose was oddly striking, not the casual type, but it was like he was giving off a sexy pose. Lapis could feel herself flush deeply, as she walked up to greet him. “You finally done?” Steven wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

“Yeah… finals are always so stressful.”

“Tell me about it,” Steven retorted in a sarcastic tone, rubbing the side of his face.

“How do you think you did?” Lapis asked, strolling beside her boyfriend as they made their way out from the university.

“Pretty good, I feel like I studied hard this time,” he replied, chuckling.

“Me too,” Lapis nodded her head. “Thanks for being supportive of me studying hard for my Marine Major.”

“No problem, Lapis,” Steven leaned over to kiss her cheek. The two were already outside to see the clear sky, no clouds in sight. “I care about you.” Steven gazed up pensively as Lapis could feel the breeze blow a few strands of hair over her face. She brushed them back, tucking the strands behind her ear as Steven returned his attention to her. “Do you know that would be perfect today?”

“What?” She quizzically asked. “What would be perfect?”

“The perfect time for snorkeling!” He grasped her hand, forcing her to run alongside him as he raced down the sidewalk. Lapis chuckled at this enthusiasm, closing her eyes briefly.

Steven was practically sprinting towards the boardwalk, and upon arrival Lapis saw several groups of people all gathered around, with some person who seemed to be a marine biologist themselves. Lapis gazed, watching her curiously as she spoke to everyone about safety and how to snorkel under the water. Everyone was given a wet diving suit to change into as well, as Lapis selected a blue one as Steven’s was red.

“Here you go,” Steven had handed her a snorkeling diving mask, with a shaped breathing tube called a snorkel. Lapis had seen and learned about all of this in her marine biology class and now she was actually doing the real deal. Steven took a mask from the lady as she handed out the rest, and the couple waited patiently, listening intently to the rules and safety procedures.

Once it was their turn to go with a smaller group, Steven and Lapis held hands, both of them stepping onto a small boat as the biologist steered the boat. The waves sloshed against the sides of the hull as the marine biologist directed them around the peninsula of Beach City to a more remote area.

There were vibrant and colorful coral reefs that dotted the shore, as they were all instructed that they could now go snorkeling. Lapis and Steven faced each other, nodding as they held hands once more, before jumping into the ocean.

Lapis giggled, her head poking above the surface as Steven had splashed her. “Hey!”

“Got you!” He smirked.

“That’s it!” Lapis slapped her hand across the water’s surface as she managed to create a large splash to directly hit Steven in the face who was knocked back from the impact.

“Oof!” His hair was damp as he had to blink several times to dry off his eyelashes and eyelids.

Lapis snickered, she gently let herself sink a bit in the water as it came up to her chin. Steven smiled at her, oh how he loved her so much. Her eyes matched the color of the ocean and the way they sparkled from the sunlight reflecting off them.

“You ready?” he held up his mask connecting the snorkel to it. Lapis reciprocated his actions, placing the diving mask over her mouth and nose with the snorkel that was connected to her nose. This would allow her to breathe while she was partly underwater as the snorkel stick would protrude above the water’s surface. She was the first to dive beneath the small waves with Steven following suit, swimming behind her as he waved both of his legs and feet.

The coral reef was suspended in a variety of colors, ranging from purple, blue, pink and white. Tropical fish were floating and swimming around the reef, some catching food while others were just wading in the water. Sunlight was scattered, shining through the water’s translucent surface.

Steven smiled, muttering as his voice was muffled in the mask, nonetheless Lapis could still make out what he was saying.

“It is cool,” she replied in agreement, nodding her head. “This is beautiful. No wonder I fell in love with the ocean and all of its marine life.” She gazed in astonishment at all the vivid-colored fish, starting from clown fish, Discus, Gourami, Guppies, to Angelfish. Ocean life always fascinated her as they all had remarkable features and lives. Two crabs could even be seen in the coral bed, with several sea urchins and rainbow-hued starfish.

Steven managed to scoop up a pink starfish, holding it towards Lapis. The blue-haired girl smiled, reaching out to touch the delicate creature. She could feel its tiny grooves and tentacles brushing across the tip of her fingers and skin.

“Look!” Lapis pointed towards another starfish, one that was blue. Steven lowered his hand, letting the pink starfish slide off his palm and settle next to the blue one as the two of them were skittering across each other, wrapping their pointed ends around each other’s bodies as if the two starfishes were hugging.

Steven chuckled at this, wading over towards Lapis to hug her underneath the water. She hugged him back letting herself enjoy the moment. Steven tugged her closer, until they were inches apart the two of them gazing into each other’s eyes. The curly-haired boy felt mesmerized by Lapis eyes, and he couldn’t resist the soft tender lips. He had lifted his mask along with hers as they both closed their eyes. Their lips met underneath the water as they kissed softly, holding it there before deepening the kiss further. Steven held her against his chest as he continued to wade his feet in order to make sure that they wouldn’t further into the water and accidentally drown.

They pulled apart as Steven was quick to replace the mask over her face to allow her to breathe as he did the same for himself. They swam up to the surface to take off their masks to take in larger gulps of air. Lapis’ cheeks were flushed, and Steven had to admit that she was always adorable whenever she blushed.

“Come on, Lappy,” he offered her his hand as she let him tug her out from the water as they walked up onto the shore. Lapis attempted to twist her hair to drip off as much water as she could. Steven took a step back staying quiet as Lapis noticed his silence.

“Steven?”

“I u-um… L-lapis…” he was stuttering suddenly over his own words. “You see… I…” he touched the back of his neck. “There was a reason I took you out here.” She lowered her hands from her hair, blinking softly. “I’ve been thinking lately… we’ve known each other for years and you changed my life forever the day I met you.” There was a red tint that was creeping along his cheeks. “I love you so much, and you are something dear and precious that I hold to my heart,” he touched his chest over where his heart was for adding depth and emphasis.

Lapis could feel happy tears slowly forming in her eyes, as she could feel her heart beating gently and a warmth growing inside. He was being all loving and she felt like she would reduced into a melted puddle.

“I love you so much, Lapis, and there’s no one else I want to spend the rest of my life with,” he abruptly knelt down onto one knee as Lapis gasped sharply. Steven smiled at her, pulling his hand from his behind his back as he held a white case in his palm. “Lapis Lazuli, will you marry me?”

It took a moment for Lapis to realize what was happening as tears spilled down her cheeks. She threw herself at Steven, crying out happily. “YES!” She smashed her lips against his, knocking them back onto the sand as Steven chuckled, wrapping his arms around her lower back as he kissed her back. He allowed his now fiancé to push herself off him, as he opened the case, to insert the ring onto her delicate ring finger.

Lapis’ eyes sparkled in amazement as she scrutinized the ring. “Oh, it’s beautiful, Steven. It’s a Lapis Lazuli gem, my favorite.”

“I thought it’d suit you,” Steven placed a delicate kiss on her forehead. Lapis smiled, embracing him tightly as she never felt so happy in her entire life.

SEVERAL MONTHS LATER

After their proposal day, Steven and Lapis had announced that they were getting engaged. Of course, everyone was thrilled, including Steven’s dad. Pearl and Amethyst were getting married in spring while Steven and Lapis in the summer.

It took several months to prepare for their wedding, and to get all the decorations that they’d need. When Pearl and Amethyst’s wedding came along, Lapis and Steven were standing beside each other as they watched Pearl and Amethyst kiss. Pearl had asked Steven to be her best man while Amethyst asked Lapis to be one of her bridesmaids.

Steven and Lapis held hands, watching as the wedding proceeded to the reception. Soon it would be their turn.

After two months following May the beginning of June would be the special day. Lapis had gone shopping for a wedding dress as Pearl and the others helped out, giving her suggestions on selections of dresses.

“What about this?” Pearl held out a pure white dress that the bottom half was covered with ruffles.

“Nah,” Lapis shook her head. “I want one that has a touch of blue to it.” She huffed walking down the long rows of dresses hanging on special hangers, as they were all wrapped in clear bags to keep anything from damaging it. It wasn’t until a particular dress caught her eye as she took it off the rack.

The dress was long and flowing like white silk, and that’s what it was exactly made of, yet there was a fancy clear-like blue ribbon that went around the middle like a ribbon sash. There was a bright, stunningly gorgeous lapis lazuli gem necklace that went along with the dress.

“I know what dress I want now,” Lapis smiled as the others all crowded over to fawn over the dress she had chosen.

Meanwhile, Steven too had been preparing an abundant amount of time into choosing the perfect white wedding suit, with a blue tie. Steven had chosen Bismuth and Lars to be his best mans. Lars was a friend he knew from school and he was a cool guy. As for Lapis she had selected Peridot and Amethyst as her bridesmaids. Many citizens from Beach City were invited to the wedding, along with Connie.

Steven was the first to walk out onto the beach from the beach house along a pathway made of rose petals. He could see Sadie in the crowd, along with his dad, and Connie with her boyfriend.

“Glad you could make it,” he whispered as he passed by Connie. She nodded her head, smiling at him. Steven was happy that they didn’t need to feel awkward anymore. Though he hated her, but he knew that what she had done was the right thing to do as he now had Lapis to look forward to. He and Connie would now only remain as good friends, and Steven admitted that Jeff was a decent guy for Connie.

Steven stopped in front of the arbor that was decorated with blue wedding bells, with ocean-blue ribbons twirled around it and blue orchid vines hung from the sides. He waited there, smiling as Bismuth and Lars came up to stand to the side. The curly-haired boy noticed how his dad was crying happily as everyone took a seat from all the seats that were aligned into straight rows.

The blue bells began to chime with the sound of the ocean’s waves sloshing gently onto the beach could be heard. Steven directed his attention down the aisle pathway of petals as Lapis stepped out from a limousine. The moment he saw her it was like the entire world had faded away and all he could stare at was at her breathtaking beauty. Lapis was a goddess in that long flowing and pure-white silk dress with ocean blue ribbons that made her eyes and the lazuli ring and necklace stand out. A veil was over her face as she made her way to stand beside Steven. Lapis’ bridesmaids, both Peridot and Amethyst followed behind her stepping out to the side. They were all wearing blue dresses and holding bouquets of pink roses.

Holly Blue the English Professor had chosen to do the honors of being the rabbi to seal Steven and Lapis’ marriage. She began to cite out loud words of love, words of compassion, and adventures that Steven and Lapis had with each other.

“Today we are gathered here together to witness the special bond between these two lovers. A bond that can never be broken. Their love binds them together forever.”

Steven gazed at Holly as she turned to face him. “Do you, Steven, will to take Lapis Lazuli as your wife? Will you keep her dear to your heart and love her forever?”

“I do,” Steven smiled, joining hands with Lapis as the two of them gazed at each other.

“And do you Lapis, willfully take Steven to be your husband? Will you promise to stay truthful and loving to him?”

“I do,” Lapis could feel herself tingling with warmth. Steven took the opportunity to lift up her veil to expose her face.

“And now I pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride.”

Steven pressed his lips against hers as they kissed lovingly and passionately. Cheers could be heard all around them, but all they felt was the rhythmic beating of their hearts thumping together in unison.

They were interrupted by the sound of barking and it was none other than Pumpkin.

Pulling apart as the bells rang with the smell of orchid among the salty air, the two of them turned to walk down the pathway as everyone cheered. Pumpkin ran up to them as Lapis leaned down to pet her head as she wagged her tail excitedly. They made it to the pavilion a place where their reception would take place.

Many pictures were taken of this beautiful day as Steven and Lapis greeted all those who came to the reception. Treats and refreshments were offered until it was time to cut the cake, as Steven and Lapis both took hold of a single knife, Steven’s hand on top of hers. They sliced down into the ocean-like wedding cake. It was a vivid blue with lighter swirls, and dotted with colorful marine creatures, including fish, dolphins and so on and on the top was Lapis and Steven, the wedding couple standing on a boat. This was a reminder of their first date, the day they shared their first kiss.

Cutting out a slice of cake whilst setting it upon a paper plate, Steven stabbed a fork into the vanilla-swirl and chocolate cake to lift up to Lapis’ lips. She took a bite doing the same for Steven in return. Steven couldn’t help himself from taking the small slice and smearing it across Lapis face as countless people gasped in the crowd, while others laughed.

Lapis let out a growl, as Steven’s eyes widened as saucers, “Oh jeez…” he muttered before watching as Lapis took out an entire section of the cake and slapped into his face.

“Hahaha, you did me good,” Steven had to spend over a minute to wipe off all the frosting and cake from his face and even his hair as some pieces got caught.

“That was payback for smearing my face,” Lapis scowled playfully.

“Oh, my stars, I love you, Lappy,” he wrapped an arm around her thin waist, pressing her against him.

“Steven!” She blushed furiously noticing how many people were here at the reception.

“Hey,” he leaned close to whisper into her ear. “This is our wedding, we can do whatever we want,” he leaned down further to nip her earlobe as Lapis let out a soft gasp.

Steven smiled warmly at her, curling his fingers through her hair to make her relax. It did nicely as Lapis slumped against him, closing her eyes at the feeling.

When the bells chimed once more it signified the time for the dancing to the music. Steven took up his guitar strumming the strings as Lapis was handed a microphone. She began to sing softly, her voice sweetly mellifluously flowing through the summer air.

“It all became so lovely,” Lapis twirled herself around Steven. “Those blue skies above me. Those funny feelings I had never felt before I met you~” The blue-haired wife waltzed around her husband. He took her hand before singing another song into the mic.

“If I could begin to be, half of what you think of me,” Lapis smiled letting Steven twirl her as he handed Lars his guitar to the side. “I could do about anything.”

“I could even learn how to love,” Lapis sang in sync with Steven.

“When I see the way you act,” she continued, letting her husband dip her, twirl her around like she was the gem of the evening “Wondering when I’m coming back, I could do about anything. I could even learn how to love like you.”

“Love, like you,” Steven leaned close to her face.

“I always thought I might be bad, Now I’m sure that it’s true. ‘Cause I think you’re so good. And I’m nothing like you,” Lapis stuck out her leg. Steven took the opportunity to grasp it. “Look at you go, I just adore you, I wish I knew. What makes you think I’m so special.”

“If I could begin to do. Something that does right by you,” Steven pulled her against him taking his turn to sing. “I would do anything. I would even learn how to love. When I see the way you look. Shaken by how long it took, I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love like you.”

“Love like you….” Lapis added, humming.

“Love me like you,” Lapis and Steven finished off the last part together, before sharing another kiss.

The sun began to set across the horizon, this time creating a bright hue of pink as blue dolphins danced across the ocean’s surface out in the distance. Steven and Lapis turned, the two of them selecting sparklers as they both ran down the beach with the crowd of people surrounding them, waving their multi-colored sparklers into the air as the two couples made their way to their new car. The car was a white convertible with a heart half pink and blue on the front.

Steven opened the door for Lapis to get in before he got into the driver’s seat as the newly weds drove off into the late evening. The two of them decided to go on a cruise for their honeymoon, someplace that they’ve never been to, the Caribbean and Bahamas.

Lapis enjoyed staying on a cruise ship as they could watch whales in the ocean along with dolphins, and every other day they could get off at whatever island the cruise ship stopped out. It was pure paradise.

But, Lapis found herself in her suite alone with Steven. It all started off with a simple kiss which then turned into passionate kissing as the two of them were laying onto the large bed, with Steven on top of her.

Steven pulled back to gaze down at her as he spoke gently to her. “It’s okay, I won’t hurt you, I promise.” He could tell that Lapis was a little traumatized considering how he had slid off her dress as it had fallen to a heap on the floor. He didn’t want to make her feel distressed as he knowingly was fully aware that she had been raped by Jasper. It wouldn’t be a simple thing that she could just forget and get over, but he was only going to consent to her, to let her take control. “If you’re not comfortable we don’t have to,” he cupped her cheek gently. “I understand.”

“N-no… I r-really want to…” Lapis could feel herself quivering. She felt Steven wrap his strong comforting arms around her. He gave her a reassuring kiss on the forehead and along her bare collarbone.

“We can go as slow as you want,” Steven then switched their positions so that Lapis was now topping him instead. He smiled at her, rubbing her back comfortingly. Lapis closed her eyes, letting her body relax to his caresses before she slowly began to undress him. The two then delved into their first night of love-making. Their lips passionately moved deeply against each other’s, their tongues swirling as soft moans could be heard.

The sun began to rise, yellow light scattering out across the horizon as two dolphins and a little baby dolphin leapt out from the water before diving back into the waves of the ocean.


	16. A New Beginning

** _Time Skip A Week Later_ **

After the couple’s honeymoon the two had returned back to Beach City. They were both looking buying a house, some place that they could both reside.

“I would like a house on the beach, maybe not too far from your house,” Lapis said as she and Steven were gazing down at a house construction magazine.

“Sounds good, I would love that,” Steven commented. “We could contact some construction workers from town to construct that house.”

“Well, we have to make some instructions,” Lapis said.

“Don’t worry, Lappy,” Steven grabbed a large piece of paper, plopping it onto the small coffee table. He picked up a pencil with a ruler as he began to draw lines. Lapis smiled, the two of them engaging into a thinking process of how they wanted their house to be built.

“Beach house style,” Lapis added, “and a dock that goes over the ocean. It would be nice to have our own boating that we can go boating whenever we want or into the ocean.”

“Sounds good,” Steven jotted down several more ideas.

It had taken several days before the couple had completed their master house plan. Now all that was left to do was to contact Mayor Dewey to get some construction workers to get started on the house. While the two of them resume their last classes for their last semester just as the house had taken over several weeks to be entirely finished.

“I can’t believe that we’ll be graduating in several weeks,” Lapis mused, astonished and shocked as she was.

“And I’ll be graduating with you,” Steven nudged her arm gently. “We’ll officially have our degrees.”

Once their house was completed and they were told that they could buy it the two moved in that exact same day, bringing all their belongings with them. Lapis took everything she had in her room, all her aquariums, a photo of her mother and including Pumpkin. It took the entire day for the two of them set up everything they needed, except for a few boxes.

There was a shared master bedroom that was decorated like the ocean, and the beach. Lapis kept the tank of crabs out in the living room as her aquarium of fish was kept in the bedroom she now shared with Steven. The white was white with blue waves of the ocean and light brown bed posts, and dressers. Steven had his rose quartz ring that Lapis had given him, and they had a little stand to place their rings if they needed to take them off for any routines they needed to do first.

The house had three bedrooms and Lapis and Steven decided to have one just be for storage for now, while the other they would use for when they would have a kid. The other room would be used for the same purpose, but not now since having children was still quite a while from now.

Now all that was left was to focus on graduating and getting their college degrees. Countless days of studying their butts off, Lapis and Steven would come home to their new house and relax together and study.

Lapis had fallen asleep against Steven’s shoulder with her biology textbook still laid out on her lap. Steven chuckled softly at this, as Pumpkin laid herself at their feet. Steven caressed Lapis’ head as he closed his eyes letting himself rest.

As the other days the two of them would go out for dinner and buy their own groceries while still cleaning up and decorating their home sweet home. It was a captivating sight to see the sunrise and sunset over the ocean and the way sunlight glittered across the water’s surface. This could all be seen just outside their bedroom window and the large window in the living room.

For the course of several days, the week of finals had arrived, and Steven and Lapis felt prepared more than anything. This would be the last time they’d ever have to test for college ever again.

“It’s finally over!” Lapis had rushed out after her last exam, practically tackling Steven who was already done fifteen minutes before her, but decided to wait for her to be done.

Steven laughed as they hugged each other tightly. “You did it!” The two made their way back home as they knew that they’re were going to graduate in just a matter of a few days from now.

** _Time Skip Three Days Later_ **

Thus, came the big day for Lapis and Steven and everyone else. Although, Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet had graduated already but Peridot and Bismuth were graduating the same time as were Steven and Lapis.

They were all dressed in their graduation suits, with caps all of them being red with a bright yellow star to signify their success with Beach City University. Lapis had to kiss Steven’s cheek before following after all the ladies as Steven went with the guys. There in the middle of the stage, surrounded by seats that were inclined were Greg, Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst sat among the many others who were visiting. The president of the university came up to the stand to speak, giving a talk about how mighty and great all these students were, being diligent and very hard-working. She mentioned that they would be the generation that would change the world.

The entire graduation ceremony took several hours, with the orchestra and band playing followed with counselors, professors and other administrators who came to talk. When it was time to announce those to come up to earn their degrees, they started off going one by one alphabetically.

“Jeff Anderson,” Steven watched Jeff who was sitting beside him as he give him a thumbs up. Jeff smiled, making eye contact with Connie briefly before he was given his degree.

“Carnelian Nicolini.”

The red-haired shorty came up to the front, shaking hands with the president as she was presented with her degree.

“Skinny Jasper,” the tall skinny girl followed after Carnelian as they both had their pictures taken and taking their degrees before walking back to sit back down. Skinny kissed Carnelian’s cheek as the two of them hugged each other.

“Connie Maheswaran.” The brown-skinned girl walked up, smiling at the camera.

“Steven Universe,” Steven stood up, walking down the aisle path up to the president. “And Lapis Lazuli Universe.” Lapis stood, walking up towards where Steven was standing waiting for her. She shook hands with the president as White congratulated her, handing Lapis her bachelor’s degree in Marine Biology. Steven was holding his Humanitarian degree, also a bachelor’s.

Steven and Lapis held hands, smiling at the photographer as the light flashed. They walked back to the seat, as Steven kissed her cheek before going to his original seat beside Jeff and the group of guys as Lapis did the same, walking over to the girl’s section to sit next to Peridot and Connie.

“Peridot Rayner.” Lapis nudged her best friend, she walked up to the front as Bismuth followed after her as he was next. One by one everyone was called until they were all done getting their degrees. The president spoke one last time, congratulating the university students from moving on from college and into the real world, where they could expand their ideas, share their experiences and make the world a better place.

Steven walked up meeting with Peridot, Lapis and Connie in the back room as Pearl had insisted that they wanted to take a picture of all of them together. After many photos were taken, Steven and Lapis hugged Connie, Jeff, Peridot and Bismuth praising them for their prosperous effort in succeeding in college.

“Thank you,” Connie smiled. “Also forgot to mention that Jeff and I are now engaged. We’re getting married in November, you all better be there.”

“Aww, sweet!”

“We’ll be there for sure,” Lapis nodded her head.

“You’re not the only ones with surprises,” Peridot held out her left hand, showing off her bismuth and rainbow-colored ring.

“No way!” Lapis’ gasped, throwing her arms around Peridot hug her tightly.

“Congrats both of you!” Pearl clasped her hands together in a delightful manner. “Looks like we have two weddings to look forward to!”

Steven chuckled, clasping hands with Jeff and Bismuth telling them both to take care. The group bid farewell to one another as Lapis and Steven wasted no time to hurry out the university’s graduation room. They were in a thrilled frenzy to finally return back home.

He kissed her cheek softly. “Now come on, let’s head home and have some fun~” He winked at Lapis who blushed deeply in return. She let Steven tug her along to their car as he drove them home.

The two had practically sprinted up the porch steps to their beach house, once inside Steven insisted that they should have a nice relaxing bath together. Lapis didn’t mind as she accepted the invitation.

She met up with him in the bathroom as they discarded themselves completely of clothing, fully naked as Lapis slipped into the tub of warm water that Steven had turned on to fill up the tub. He followed after her, the two of them sighing softly at the warmth as steam rose into the bathroom air.

“We’re finally graduated,” Steven breathed softly next to Lapis ear as he tugged her against him, so she could lean her back into him.

“Yeah, now I can start a job at being a Marine Biologist and you can form a humanitarian program and charity to help people from all around the world.”

“Sounds perfect. But do you know what else would be perfect?”

“Hm?” She felt him kiss her neck making a tingling sensation flood through her body, along with heat. “Ah~ Steven~”

“What do you say we have some special alone time loving each other?”

“I would love that~” Lapis turned around facing Steven. She leaned forward to give his neck the same treatment that he had given her.

“You know what else would be nice?” Lapis gazed at him, waiting for him to reply. “I don’t know if you’ve been thinking about having children lately… but I just thought that… it would be lovely to have a child with you.”

“It would,” Lapis cupped Steven’s cheek. He blinked, gazing intently at her.

“Is that a yes?”

“Mhm,” Lapis nodded her head. “I would like to have a baby with you.” Steven sat up pressing his lips against hers as they kissed softly, smooching each other’s lips.

“Then why don’t we try? Right now,~” Lapis felt herself being pressed against Steven as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her in place against him as he trailed kisses down her skin.

Lapis hummed, closing her eyes gently. She loved everything about him, and she loved being this close to him. This bond and love they had for each other was different than what she had experienced with Jasper. She didn’t need to be fearful anymore as she knew that Steven would never dare to hurt her.

**Meanwhile…**

In a far distant land where a correctional facility stood, jail or prison as it is also called. In a dark cell Jasper sat gazing up as his cell door opened. There stood an officer who gazed down at him, nodding his head beckoning him to rise.

“Get up.”

Jasper stood up, his dull eyes never leaving the officer who held up a document of some sort. The officer walked towards him to open the cuffs that bound his wrists together.

“What?” Jasper croaked.

“A probation has been signed. You are granted permission and release from your sentence in jail. However, you must abide by these rules declared on the probation.”

“Yes, of course,” Jasper nodded his head, taking the document from the officer as he smiled, following the man down the hall.


	17. Brewing Omen

The following day Steven and Lapis were invited to Connie and Jeff’s wedding and their reception. Connie and Jeff’s wedding was different but still sweet, nonetheless. Most of Connie’s family and relatives were there, a lot of people that Steven and the others didn’t necessarily know. They praised the newly weds before they had dessert and refreshments. As the special day ended, the two returned back home to relax.

For the next few weeks they began on their jobs. Lapis would go study with several marine biologists to dive underneath the water to study marine life, along with coral reefs and animals on the shore.

Steven would go do service for the community of Beach City. He created a community organization dedicated to service and to serving the citizens of Beach City and anyone who would come visit. They had several people help to clean up trash and recycle to make the environment more clean. The grass became more green and verdant as Steven also promoted the use of electric cars and natural gas. He was all about preserving the environment and protecting it from human cause of pollution. It had taken over a month for the major to finally agree with Steven’s new splendid idea and to promote Beach City to change to electric cars and natural gas as blow driers to dry hands, rather than paper towels and cutting down forests.

Lapis smiled as she had finished her shift of helping several people to learn to snorkel. She saw a little girl who was awed by the ocean and it reminded her of herself. Lapis couldn’t wait until she and Steven would have a child and she could show them how lovely the ocean was and all life as Steven would do the same as he thought that every life form was precious.

The blue-haired woman could see the last gas generated car being broken down at an auto shop as all the cars were brand new, with new styles and now were all powered by electricity. Steven had set up another organization for clean energy as a hydroelectric power plant was placed at the bottom of the ocean, and there were a few wind turbines out in the countryside.

The air was much more cleaner, and Lapis could tell that was a positive change. She had followed Steven after his long day as the two of them headed off to Peridot and Bismuth’s weddings. It was an extravagant wedding as Lapis was chosen to be Peridot’s bridesmaid along with Amethyst and Steven chosen to be Bismuth’s best man along with Biggs.

Lapis smiled, watching as Peridot came down the aisle with her long flowing dress, the two stood at the altar as Lapis met Steven’s gaze. He smiled back at her as the two of them watched Peridot and Bismuth kiss, after he had slid a bismuth ring onto Peridot’s finger.

Peridot had chosen a rainbow wedding cake as everyone was in the mountains for the reception. The place was near a forge where Bismuth told Peri and the others that he loved to forge and make his own weapons as he considered himself a blacksmith, and he himself forged his own ring for Peridot. Bismuth would not only make weapons, but also delicate accessories, vases and antiques. Lapis knew that Peridot and Bismuth would soon be getting a lot of money for their jobs.

“This is nice,” Steven wrapped an arm around Lapis as she nodded her head as she finished her piece of cake. As much as Lapis was enjoying the reception her mind kept wandering off as her thoughts trailed to something in particular. Something was indeed up, it had been a month since her las menstrual cycle and that wasn’t normal. “Hey,” she felt Steven nudge her as he realized that she hadn’t responded to him, other than nodding her head and she looked to be lost into her thoughts. “You okay, dear?”

“Yeah, just thinking,” Lapis gazed ahead as Peridot and Bismuth waved before running off to their car as the reception was finally over.

“About what?”

“Just something I need to do when I get home,” Lapis replied.

“Oh, alright,” Steven gazed at her. I wonder what that is.. he thought to himself watching Lapis waved one last time at Peridot before the couple disappeared along with their car. Everyone began to disperse from the reception, those helping out to put everything away as Lapis and Steven helped out as well. Once everything was cleaned the two returned back on the drive home.

Lapis went straight to the bathroom closet as Steven followed her, curious as to what she was doing.   


“What are you doing?” He questioned.

“Looking for something,” Lapis was rummaging through the shelves looking for a specific box.

“Rrrrrrright, and you’re not going to tell me?” Steven placed a hand onto her shoulder. “Please, tell me. I want to know what you’re doing, love.”

“I’m looking for the box I bought several months with the pregnancy stick inside.”

Steven’s eyes widened, his hand clutching onto Lapis’ shoulder. “Wait… are you actually?...”

“Only one way to find out,” Lapis gazed up at the top shelf. “Aha! I found it!” She leaned up to grasp the box, popped it open as she plucked out the pregnancy stick reading the instructions on the back of the box.

“Do you want me to wait out here?” Steven gazed at her, “since you gotta-“

“Yeah, I’ll try to be quick,” Lapis walked down the hallway as Steven followed behind her. Lapis entered the bathroom closing the door behind her as Steven twiddled his fingers together. This was the moment… the moment he had been waiting for and if it was true that she was pregnant he’d be so thrilled. But he had to ready for anything even if the test came out negative.

Lapis did the instructions as she held out the stick waiting for it’s response as it said it might take up to a minute before producing the results. She placed her finger over the small screen as she opened up the door as Steven was jerked out from his thoughts, a startled look on his face. He turned to face her, anticipation written all over his face along with nervousness.

“Well?”

“We have to wait a minute,” she said, holding out her palm. “I’ll open my palm and we can both look at the results.”

“Okay,” Steven nodded his head. Lapis closed her eyes, as she could feel her heart racing in her chest. This was it, this was the moment of confirmation whether she was indeed pregnant or not. A full minute felt like forever as Lapis took in a deep breath. “Ready?”

“Ready,” Steven nodded in approval. Lapis removed her finger from the screen as both of them gazed down. The screen was white with two red lines that went across it.

“Oh, my stars…” Lapis gasped, bringing up a hand towards her mouth in shock. “It’s p-positive…”

“You’re pregnant!” Steven’s eyes lit up with stars as he embraced her tightly, spinning her around as happy tears were streaming down his cheeks. “We’re having a baby!”

Lapis chuckled, laughing as she clutched onto him as she couldn’t hold back the tears that leaked from her eyes. It was unbelievable! She was pregnant!

That same day Steven had insisted that they buy baby stuff and to set up the baby’s room. Lapis smiled, seeing how exuberant her husband was. He of course bought a small white baby crib that he could build as they decided how they were going to decorate the baby’s room if it was a boy or a girl.

The two of them began to think of several names that they could possibly chose, as several weeks had passed. Lapis definitely noticed a change in her body, as her belly began to protrude out, more than usual but, she didn’t think too much on it.

“What do we have here?” Steven came up from behind her, startling Lapis from her routine of cutting up apples for lunch and other snacks. Steven snuck his hands around her, placing them against her small-rounded belly.

“Just making lunch,” Lapis replied. She closed her eyes softly as Steven caressed her belly gently.

“I’m sure our child will love that,” he kissed the back of her neck making her flush. He let his hands roam along her stomach as he leaned his chin onto her shoulder.

“You know, I’ve realized that my belly feels bigger than normal,” Lapis hummed. “Should l be concerned?”

“Nah, I’m sure you’re alright along with the baby,” Steven responded. “Besides, we’ll find out at the ultra sound appointment today. Don’t stress, sweetie.”

“Okay,” Lapis smiled as Steven released her to pick up a slice of an apple.

The two of them had resumed their lunch before heading off to the doctor’s for Lapis’ ultra sound check up and appointment.

Lapis was thrilled at the notion that she and Steven would finally be able to see their baby for the first time ever. She shivered as the cool gel was rubbed against her bare stomach as Steven was standing beside the cot-chair that she was lying on.

The doctor placed the cursor onto the gel-rubbed area as the ultra sound screen turned on. “There’s your baby.” Lapis and Steven pinpointed their attention to the screen. “Or should I say… babies?” The doctor squinted her eyes at the display on the screen.

“What?” Lapis gasped as Steven’s eyes widened. “Am I?...”

“Congratulations!” The doctor smiled, “you’re pregnant with twins!”

“We’re having twins!?” Lapis turned to face Steven who laughed. He threw his arms around her, hugging her as she reciprocated the action.

“What’s the gender?” Lapis inquired gazing at the doctor.

“Lets see here,” the doctor pressed a button off to the side on a machine. The screen zoomed up so a close examination could be taken. “It looks like you’re having a boy and a girl.”

“A boy and a girl!” Lapis began to laugh happily, tears pooling from her eyes. Steven caressed her head gently as he kissed her forehead.

The new soon-to be parents couldn’t wait for the arrival of their twins. Steven had finally finished up the touches of the room putting in two crib beds as they painted the room a bright blue color. As several more months passed Lapis could tell that Steven was starting to get protective of her and was always there. He’d massage her feet and rub her back, he even would feed her any bizarre food combination that she was crazing and hold her whenever she’d cry at a sad commercial being overemotional at everything.

She couldn’t have asked for anyone better, Steven was perfect, and she loved him dearly. She was currently sitting next to Steven as the two of them were watching a show on TV when Lapis felt a fluttering sensation. She gasped, placing her hand on her stomach as Steven turned his head.

“Everything okay?” He had a worrisome expression on his face.

“The babies are moving!”

“What?” Steven’s face lit up.

“Here, feel!” She took his hand, placing it onto her stomach for him to feel. He smiled in awe, tearing up as he could feel the fluttering sensations underneath his hand, along with two kicks. Steven leaned forward to lift up Lapis’ shirt, pressing his lips against her stomach as he gave it a soft kiss.

“Our little babies,” he peppered kisses along her stomach as Lapis giggled at the tickling feeling. “Mommy and Daddy love you and can’t wait to meet you.” The blue-haired girl smiled, patting Steven’s head gently as she let him talk to her stomach as silly as she thought that was, but he was being adorable.

“You know we should think of names for the boy and the girl,” Lapis suggested. Steven turned himself around to face her, sitting down onto the couch.

“Well, I was thinking that Payton could be a boy name.”

“I like it, I was thinking along the same lines and I love Rosaleen for a girl.”

“Rosaleen it is then,” Steven smiled. “Payton and Rosie.”

After a few more weeks it turned out that Lapis was now eight months pregnant. Steven had got up that morning to head off to work.

“Just call me if anything happens okay?” he smooched Lapis’ cheek. “Or if you need anything.”

“I will,” Lapis nodded her head. “I’ll take care of myself and the babies.”

“Good,” Steven hugged her gently, rubbing his hand against her stomach as he gazed down at her belly. “You both be good for Mommy and Daddy okay?”

“Steven, you know they can’t hear you.”

“Shhh,” he interrupted her with a finger to Lapis’ lips. “No ruining the moment.” She smiled letting Steven hug her around the waist. “I won’t be gone too long, I just have to go to this meeting is all.”

“See you later, love,” Lapis pecked his lips as he smiled before heading out the door.

“Looks like I got the whole place to myself hm,” Lapis walked into the kitchen feeling hungry. “I’m craving some peanut butter with pickles,” she took out a jar of pickles from the fridge, looking then into the pantry for the peanut butter, however, she couldn’t find it. “We’re out of peanut butter…”

She began to contemplate on whether she should eat something else, but she was really craving pickles dipped in peanut butter.

“You know what, I’m going to the store, it’s close by and it won’t take long to walk,” Lapis nabbed her purse, stringing the strap over her shoulder. She walked out the door making sure to use her key to lock the front door.

She strolled along the sidewalk walking towards Walmart knowing that she wouldn’t need a shopping cart, as she was only going to buy some peanut butter. When she walked in Lapis made her way to the aisle that held syrup, honey, peanut butter and so on. Oblivious to her, she didn’t notice a figure who was getting some fruits in a basket, until he froze staring at her.

Lapis hummed as she could feel her babies squirming, she placed a hand on her stomach over her coat that covered her. You couldn’t tell that she was pregnant as the coat covered her well. “Hush little ones, it’s okay.”

Lapis placed the peanut butter jar onto her hand as she made her way down to a cash register to pay for the product. She noticed a hooded figure moving, walking towards her.

Once paying for the peanut butter and placing it into a bag she wasted no time to exit the grocery store. The hooded man was carrying his bags of fruit, walking to his car up the front as he placed them into the trunk, closing the trunk and locking it before he followed her direction.

Lapis was confused as to why the man didn’t get into his car, and the way it seemed like he was stalking her.

“Oh stars…” she had to quickly made a decision to not walk home in order to make this guy lose track of her. Making a sharp turn, she decided to walk around the bend of a building in attempt to make the guy lose his sight of her. “Whew,” she turned around the other corner of the house only to freeze as a hand slammed against the wall in front of her.

Lapis yelped, taking a step back as she noticed the hooded figure glaring at her.

“After all these years… I finally see you again,” the man spoke, his voice was oddly familiar, yet Lapis tried to deny it. This was some random stranger and she didn’t know who he was.

“Uh, do I know you?” Lapis squinted her eyes, trying to look like she was confused.

The man chuckled, a bitter laugh escaping from his lips. “Oh, you don’t remember me huh? Lapis Lazuli.”

Lapis’ eyes widened in horror. How did this stranger know her name?!

“Perhaps you will remember my face,” with that the hooded man pulled down his hood as Lapis choked, eyes wide with terror and horror. She recognized that face, even though it didn’t look so terrible as from before.

Those gold piercing irises, that long flowing blond hair, and pierced ear though the earring was now gone. “It’s y-you!”

“Ah, seems like you recognize me now,” Jasper smirked, removing his hand from the wall. “Never thought that you’d see me again?”

“W-what are you doing here?...” Lapis took another step back as Jasper stepped towards her. Her heart was racing erratically in her chest, as she could feel terror griping her insides. No, no, no, no, this couldn’t be happening again… she didn’t want to feel this again! And the fact that she was pregnant made things even worse and Steven was at work… She whipped out her phone to call Steven, unfortunately, Jasper was quick to end the call as he ripped the phone out from her grasp.

“Aha, you’re not calling anyone,” he gazed down at the phone noticing the name. “Steven Universe huh? I remember that guy, he was the one who tackled and wrestled me in the hospital, that worthless brat.” Jasper scrolled through the iPhone, flipping past all the photos as he saw photos of Lapis with Steven, including pics of their wedding.

“Hey! Give that back!” Lapis made a vain attempt to grasp her phone.

“Hm,” Jasper snatched her hand causing her to wince as she gasped. “My, what else do we have here?” he noticed the ring on her middle index finger. “You got married to this pathetic man? That Steven Universe?”

“Agh! Let me go!”

“No, when I’ve been sentenced to prison for all these years you run off with another man?” Jasper growled clenching her wrist tighter.

Lapis swung her other fist as it collided with the side of Jasper’s face. “UGH!” He growled, twisting her wrist as he managed to slam Lapis against the wall.

“Ow!” Lapis grunted, her hands clutching the sides of her jacket as she tried to keep her hands in front of herself to protect her stomach. “Please… stop…”

Jasper gazed at her confused as to why she was holding her hands in front herself over her stomach. “What are you doing?” He managed to grasp both of her hands slamming them onto the brick wall behind her. Lapis grunted, feeling Jasper push her coat/jacket open as he suddenly froze.

Lapis bit her lip tightly, daring to gaze at him. He was staring down noticing her large rounded belly.

“And it seems like you’ve been busy,” he growled, clutching her wrists into a vice-like grip. Lapis grunted, jarring her knee up into Jasper’s gut as he released her to grasp his stomach. “Ugh! You!”

Lapis took the opportunity to run, she knew that she needed to get out of here. Jasper may not be drunk as of this moment, but he was furious, and she already knew what was going to happen. He was enraged about the fact of how she had moved on, but that was the truth.

Lapis felt herself being tackled her body slamming against the concrete as she tried to shield herself as much as possible curling her legs and arms over herself. Jasper was trying to get a grip on her as tires screeching could be heard.

There was the sound of yelling as Lapis could feel a weight on top of her being lifted. She opened her eyes to see Jasper stepping back with Steven growling as he stood protectively in front of her.

“Get away from her!” Steven clenched his fists tightly. “You may be out of prison now, but that doesn’t mean that you can just enter back into her life! In fact, she doesn’t ever want to see you again! We’re together now, happy with our lives and we’ve having children. If you think you can hurt her or my babies then you got another thing coming. I won’t let you hurt them! You’ll have to go through me!”

Jasper huffed, fixing the hem of his leather jacket. “You know what, I’m wasting my time here. I don’t need this,” he gazed at Lapis and Steven. “It’s time for a brat like me to move on.” He turned away, throwing his arm into the air. “So long, bratty fellas!”

Steven blinked in confusion, before turning to help Lapis stand up. “Are you okay!?”

“Yeah…” Lapis rubbed her sore side. “Just a bit scraped, but I think I’ll be okay.”

“And the babies?”

“I’m fine, he didn’t sock me in the stomach. I actually fought back against him and then you showed up and knocked him off and now he just backed off.”

“Yeah,” Steven nodded his head, hugging Lapis tightly but gently against him. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Yeah, I guess that was weird. Jasper must’ve just reacted to seeing me again and how everything seemed to be well for me but not for him I suppose.”

“Well, he didn’t look drunk,” Steven wrapped an around Lapis. “He actually looked more aware than ever, almost normal except for unleashing at you. But at least, he had the guts to leave.”

“Yeah… can we go home?” Lapis gazed at Steven giving him puppy dog eyes. “I want to forget about this today.”

“Of course.”

“And we’re taking you to the doctor, no arguments I want to make sure you’re alright.”

“Fine,” Lapis huffed. She knew that she couldn’t object.


	18. Epilogue: Happiness

“Here,” Steven took Lapis’ hand. “I’ll guide you to the car.” The two of them walked towards the red car that was parked on the side of the street. Lapis was jarred out from her thoughts as she felt a prickling sensation of pain. Something wet leaked down between her legs as her eyes widened in panic.

“Lapis?”

“My water broke…”

Steven’s eyes widened as saucers as he immediately picked up Lapis as he ran towards the car, shoving it open to set her into the passenger seat.

“AGH!” Lapis groaned, clutching onto the edges of her seat as Steven got it, wasting no time in starting the car and shifting into drive as he drove towards the direction of the hospital. “It h-hurts…” Lapis gritted her teeth, crying out at the pain of the contractions.

“I know, we’re almost there,” Steven reached over to squeeze her hand for reassurance. Lapis shut her eyes tightly, as it felt like her body was trying to tear itself apart inside out. It had been a full five minutes of agony as she clutched onto Steven’s hand. The car jarred to a stop as Steven got out, the sound of the passenger door opening could be heard. “We’re here.”

Lapis couldn’t focus on anything other than pain, it was ripping her through her core as she held her stomach tightly as Steven rushed her inside the building. He was shouting as nurses came over setting up a wheelchair for Lapis to sit in as she felt like she could no longer stand due to the excruciating pain.

She was wheeled into a labor room, being lifted up and set onto a cot. Steven was standing beside her cot, holding her hand as sweat began to form on her forehead.

“Agh!” The doctor ran into the room, he seemed to be in a complete frenzy for he must’ve recently been in the trauma room not too long ago.

“Let’s see how far dilated you are,” he insisted that she spread her legs after she had changed into a hospital gown. “Wow, you’re already dilated nine centimeters, that was quick. Usually labor takes hours, but you’re totally ready right now to push.”

“I can’t… I can’t…” Lapis mumbled repeatedly.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Steven squeezed her hand reassuringly. “You can do this, I know you can.”

Lapis closed her eyes as she was instructed to lean back, lifting her legs up so the doc could hold them up onto these foot stands to keep her legs wide and open in the same position.

“On count to three I want you to push.”

“You’ve got this,” Steven rubbed Lapis’ head gently. “Just think about it, push through it and we’ll finally be able to see our precious babies.”

Lapis nodded her head, breathing heavily as she tried to prepare herself for the upcoming pain that would be like nothing she had ever felt before.

“Three…. Two….”

She desperately reached out to snatch Steven’s hand as he let her hold it.

“One…… push!”

Lapis lurched her head forward, squeezing her eyes tightly as she forced herself to push as hard as she could. The girl squeezed her husband’s hand not caring if she might eventually break his hand. She could feel a huge force moving in her, moving towards her opening and the pain felt like her insides were splitting open. Lapis let out a scream, clutching Steven’s hand who winced as the doctor was exclaiming that he could see a head.

She pushed harder with all her might through the intense pain, it felt like hot boiling white pain there was a huge sudden pop followed by an immense release as her head fell back against the pillow. A loud cry resonated through the air as Steven patted her head gently.

“Only one more to go.”

“It’s a boy,” the doctor confirmed. He asked Steven if he wanted to help out in cutting the umbilical cord. Steven didn’t mind, actually taking the honor as he released Lapis’ hand to cut the cord with the scissors the doctor had handed him.

Several nurses took charge, carrying the baby to the back to be cleaned. Lapis was then engaged into a second round of pushing. She felt like she was draining her energy and she was sure going to be weak afterwards.

“The baby’s crowning!”

“You’re almost there!” Steven encouraged her, as Lapis was glad that he was there by her side. What could she ever do without him? One final push exploded with pain, as Lapis felt herself falling back onto the cot as another loud cry was heard.

“It’s a girl!” Steven smiled, walking over to assist the doctor in cutting the cord before he walked back to stand beside Lapis cot. He combed his fingers through her hair, trying to get her to relax as she was breathing heavily.

“It’s all over, you did it now, I’m proud of you,” he leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

“Your hand?...” Lapis croaked, gazing at it.

“Yeah, um… you might’ve bruised it now but it’s alright, don’t worry,” Steven caressed her cheek. “All that matters is that you made it through this process and so did our babies.”

“Here’s your baby girl and baby boy,” a nurse handed Steven the girl while another nurse handed Lapis the boy. The boy was wrapped up in a blue blanket, as the girl’s was pink.

“Awww they’re so cute,” Lapis gushed, she couldn’t help herself from aweing at how adorable they were, despite how tired she was.

“Our little Payton and Rosie,” Steven leaned against her so she could see Rosie as well.

“They’re perfect,” Lapis smiled gazing at them both. Payton began to suck onto his thumb as Rosie let out a small yawn. Payton and Rosie’s were both dark brown, considering Steven’s hair and Lapis original hair color was dark brown though she always had it dyed blue. Yet, Payton’s hair had a few waves like unto Lapis’ hair as Rosie’s was curled like Steven’s.

Steven handed Rosie to his wife, letting her hug them close to her chest as they snuggled up against her chest, before she eventually had to suckle them. He smiled at the lovely moment, as this was the best scene in his entire life.

Everyone else had arrived to see the newborns, Greg was thrilled that he was now a grandpa. As for Steven’s guardians they would be like aunts to Rosie and Payton.

“They’re my niece and nephew already,” Peridot jokingly said, as she was holding both of them.

Lapis chuckled at that, smiling as she finally had some time to rest. At least everything was fine now, and she and Steven can finally go home with their babies and their journey as parents has now begun.

** **

** _TIME SKIP TWO YEARS LATER_ **

Rosie and Payton had grown up to two years of age as Lapis was out on the beach, watching Steven teach the twins how to make a sand castle. She smiled, her legs folded back against the beach towel she sat on. Rosie most certainly had Steven’s curly hair, yet her eyes were now blue like Lapis’ and Payton was the opposite, he inherited Lapis’ wavy hair at the ends with chocolate irises like unto his wonderful father.

Lapis chuckled, watching at how fascinated the twins were at seeing a blue crab. Steven picked it up, placing it on top of their sand castle. The blue-haired girl let her hand drift to her rounded stomach, as she was seven months pregnant with their next child.

She wouldn’t need to worry about anything, not even Jasper as that man finally got some sense knocked into him from being in jail for so long.

“Mommy!” Rosie ran up towards her. “I fwound a cwab!”

“You did?” Lapis smiled, gazing up as she met Steven’s gaze. He smiled back at her, leaning over to make sure that Payton wouldn’t touch the crab so he wouldn’t get pinched.

“Mommy!” Rosie tugged on her arm. Lapis took this as a cue that Rosie wanted her to come.

“I’m coming, Rosie,” she stood up, following her daughter to the sand castle, sitting down beside her husband who held Payton in his lap. He crawled out from Steven’s lap, standing up as he and Rosie ran across the sand to find some seashells to decorate the castle with and give to the crab, who they had announced to be the king.

Steven chuckled softly, placing a hand against Lapis’ belly, rubbing it softly. “I’m so glad our life is like this.”

“Me too,” Lapis nodded her head in agreement. She couldn’t agree with anything more. Steven took the opportunity to kiss her lips as the two of them kissed each other lovingly. He wrapped his arms around her, tugging her against him before pulling apart as Rosie and Payton returned with several seashells.

Lapis smiled, feeling a warmth and happy sensation flow through her heart. For once Lapis was content and happy with her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this story! Thank you for taking the time to read. :)


End file.
